


only ever yours

by chanmosphere



Series: Love just is [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Breaking Up & Making Up, CEO Park Chanyeol, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kyungsoo is an asshole, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistakes, Romance, Sexual Content, University Student Byun Baekhyun, You've been warned, like a real real asshole, so is kim jongdae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Will two years of relationship be the mark?Baekhyun and Chanyeol will have to learn the hard way that not everything is always happines and that it will be up to them to overcome the obstacles to save their relationship.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Love just is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110059
Comments: 26
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

The room is cold. Baekhyun can feel the chilliness creeping up his naked body as he shifts. He shivers, palming around with his eyes closed looking for the blankets so he can pull them back over his body. He finds nothing, so with a sigh, he forces himself to open his eyes and look around. They land on the man sleeping next him, he's lying on his stomach by the edge of the bed, right arm hanging off the mattress and the covers tangled all around his body. Baekhyun shakes his head and trembling, he moves closer to the unmoving body, grabs the blankets from one edge and pulls, but his boyfriend doesn't budge.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun calls, softly shakint the man to wake him up. Chanyeol doesn't move. "Yeol, come on. I'm freezing." He tries and fails again. "God, you're a 33 year old man with the sleeping habits of a child." He groans and pulls harder. Chanyeol does move this time and the blankets around his body give in, causing Baekhyun to stumble back, almost falling off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol asks groggily, lifting his head with an eye barely open.

"I'm cold and you're taking all the blankets." Baekhyun pouts.

Chanyeol finally moves, but instead of sharing the blankets like Baekhyun had been expecting, he grabs him by the arm and pulls him towards him.

"Come here." Chanyeol sighs. Baekhyun doesn't feel like fighting him, it's too early for that, so he just lets Chanyeol manhandle him. The man hugs him from behind, pressing his chest against his back, throwing an arm over his waist and tangling their legs together, locking him there.

"Better?" Chanyeol mumbles.

Baekhyun hums and nods. It's so much better, so much warmer and softer than the covers, so he shifts closer, wriggling his body into a more comfortable position. Baekhyun stops then, gasping when he feels the hardness pressing against his lower back.

"Don't you have to go to the office?" Baekhyun asks, trying to ignore the obvious morning wood his boyfriend is currently sporting. The sun is already sneaking through the curtains, the glow of the sunset painting the white walls with a soft orange shade.

Chanyeol glances at the clock hanging from the wall on his right. Ten minutes to six. 

"I can be late today. I'll call Jongin later." Chanyeol answers, nuzzling his cold nose against Baekhyun's nape.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "You always say that."

"Because I can." He presses a kiss on Baekhyun's shoulder blade and shifts closer.

"Of course,  _ Mr. Park _ ."

Chanyeol hums. "Let's shut up now and get some more sleep."

Baekhyun wants to protest, but Chanyeol tightens his hold around his body, pressing, if possible, even closer against him. Baekhyun involuntarily jerks away a little when his boyfriend's half-hard cock pokes him again. It doesn't seem to bother the older, because a moment later, he's softly snoring in Baekhyun's ear, so Baekhyun lets it go and closes his eyes again as well.

When Baekhyun wakes up two hours later, he's alone in bed. Chanyeol's side is cold and the apartment too silent. Chanyeol is probably already gone.

He sits up, yawning and stretching his arms. There's still an hour left before he has to get up and get ready for school. Baekhyun takes his phone and unlocks the screen, there's a few notifications from apps he should definitely block and a text message from Chanyeol.

_ [Chanyeol]: Something came up. See you later tonight? _

Baekhyun doesn't know why he's smiling so stupidly like that at a simple message. It's been two years of relationship and it still feels like the first time. The butterflies in his stomach still flutter when he thinks about Chanyeol and he still sighs like a fool in love every morning, when he wakes up to see Chanyeol's beautiful sleeping face.

_ [Baekhyun]: Hmm… you bring me cookies and I'll think about it.  _

He replies, the smile never leaving his face. He doesn't expect for a rapid replay, since Chanyeol must be busy by now, so he leaves his phone on the nightstand and make his way to the bathroom, but as he is about to close the bathroom's door, his phone chirps with a new text message notification. Baekhyun rushes back to read it.

_ [Chanyeol]: Deal. Gotta go. I love you. _

_ [Baekhyun]: Love you too ♥︎ _

Baekhyun types lastly and this time he does make it to the bathroom.

They don't live together. Officially. But everyday, Baekhyun is reminded of how close they are to it with how much stuff he keeps at Chanyeol's apartment. He has his own space in the man's walk-in closet, even for his shoes, a spare toothbrush in the bathroom and some of his personal care products. Chanyeol has even made room for him in his studio for late night college work; his books and some of his paintings are there too, safely kept on his own personal corner. Baekhyun never really gives the situation much thought, supposing that after two years of serious relationship, this is a normal thing to happen.

As he steps into the shower, the hot water soaking his body, Baekhyun feels nostalgic all of a sudden. The memories coming back to him like a warm feeling settling in his chest.

He met Chanyeol in an art gallery, an exhibition of one of the most promising contemporary artists of the year back then; the same exhibition Baekhyun had been waiting for months and had to sell his laptop for a ticket. He saw him first standing in front of a sculpture, angles and shapes and curves all over the place; Baekhyun still fondly remembers the expression of utter confusion on the handsome man's face.

"If you tilt your head a little, you'll be able to find the hidden figure." Baekhyun had told him as he came to stand next to him.

Surprisingly, Chanyeol  _ had _ tilted his head to the right, then to the left, squinting his eyes into thin slits. He was trying really hard.

"I can't see anything." He had muttered. 

And Baekhyun couldn't hold back the giggle that left his mouth.

"You're mocking me." It wasn't a question. Baekhyun had to stop himself from fully laughing, having the nerve to look ashamed for mocking a complete stranger.

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun smiled, shaking his head. "You just looked so easy there."

Chanyeol sighed, cheeks puffing and lips pursing into a cute pout. "Yeah. I know nothing about art, to be honest." 

"What are you doing here, then?" Baekhyun dared to take a step closer.

"A friend of mine is friends with the artist. Convinced me that it was for a good cause. Donations… or something like that."

"Oh… yeah. Giving low-income children the chance to pursue a dream in arts… or something like that." Baekhyun said, imitating the man's words. A smirk spreaded on his face as he felt the intense stare on him.

The man didn't say anything else for what it felt like an eternity. "And you?" He said then. Baekhyun let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding, worried of having offended the stranger.

"Well, I do like art." 

"Ah, can you explain it to me, then?" He pointed to the sculpture.

"Well, it's really all about perspective. Is not about what you want to see on the piece, but about what the piece wants you to see in it." Baekhyun had said, giving the man a quick glance just to find out he was looking at him as if he just grew a second head. Baekhyun laughed. "You do need to have a connection with the piece to be able to understand it. Some people think it comes from the heart."

"Ah, well, sorry. I do business, not art." The stranger had said, taking a small sip from the glass of wine he was holding.

"Alright, business then."

"How do you know all that anyway?"

"I'm an art student."

"Of course you are." 

Baekhyun had frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look like one."

Baekhyun had looked down at himself, his skinny jeans ripped from the knees, old Vans and his trusty black and blue flannel shirt. It had been the first time he had been aware of his clothes and how every other guy in his building seemed to look the same. He did get rid of that outfit the moment he got home.

"I'm Baekhyun, by the way." He offered him his hand.

"Chanyeol." And Chanyeol had taken it.

It's been two years since then. Baekhyun still doesn't have a laptop even when Chanyeol has offered to buy him a new one several times. And Chanyeol still knows shit about art. 

××××

New York is getting into that time of the year when your fingers and nose freeze to the point of almost falling off. Baekhyun pulls his scarf over his mouth as he makes his way into the art building. Crowded as always, he squeezes through the bodies in search of his classroom. 

Baekhyun abruptly comes to a halt as the strap of his messenger bag is pulled from behind, making him stumble back and almost dropping the book he's been carrying in his arms all the way from Chanyeol's apartment because he needed to return it to the library a week ago.

Already knowing who's behind him, he rolls eyes and turns to look over his shoulder; Luhan is there, that annoying grin of his curving up his lips thay Baekhyun would very much like to punch out of his face. 

"Can't you greet people like a normal human being?" Baekhyun grumbles, slightly annoyed but not really. He has come to realize how hard it is to stay mad at someone like Luhan, so he just resumes his walk down the hall.

"Where's the fun in that?" Luhan shrugs.

"Whatever." Baekhyun sighs. 

"So... what did you do this weekend? Anything interesting? How's Mr. Grey?" Luhan begins rambling.

"Who?" Baekhyun raises a confused eyebrow at him.

"Mr. Grey. You know, that handsome, rich —kind of a sadist but nobody's perfect, right?— hot, sex god from the book?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He remembers Luhan being obsessed with that particular… piece of  _ literature _ a few months back. Baekhyun had tried to give it a chance, he truly had, but couldn't, for the love of everything holy, pass from the first chapter.

"What does Chanyeol have anything to do with him?" Baekhyun asks, though unsure of wanting to know the answer.

Luhan shrugs. "It reminds me of him. Tell me, does he spanks you when you're being a bad boy?" He presses himself to Baekhyun's side and clings to him. "Does he ask you to call him  _ daddy _ ?" He bites his lower lip. Baekhyun scrunches his face up. "Does he make you… beg?"

"What the hell, Luhan?" Baekhyun shakes him off and pushes him away.

"What?! He sure looks like he does!" Luhan exclaims as he laughs, taking a few strides to catch up with him again.

"You're disgusting. And no, he doesn't."

"How boring it must be, then." Luhan lets out a dramatic sigh.

"I won't discuss my sex life with you." 

"How selfish. You have a hot boyfriend, might as well share. I mean,  _ I _ would fuck him."

"He's  _ my  _ boyfriend. Keep dreaming." Baekhyun glares at him.

"See? Selfish."

"Don't you have class on another floor?" 

"Right. Yes." Luhan huffs, leave it to Baekhyun to kill the fun  _ every time.  _ "I'll see you at two then?"

"Yeah, sure."

Luhan turns around to go on the opposite direction. Sighing, Baekhyun continues his own way, hoping classes would end as soon as possible. It's Friday and a quiet dinner, some cuddle time with his boyfriend on the couch sounds like the right way to go.

By the time Baekhyun finishes and waits for Luhan outside the building, the sky is covered with gray clouds, announcing a storm. He hates winter rain more than anything. So he waits and waits and finally, twenty minutes later Luhan appears, fixing the buttons of his jacket and the navy blue beanie on his head.

"What took you so long?" Baekhyun grumbles, starting to walk towards the bus stop. 

"Bathroom."

"You could have told me and I could have waited for you  _ inside _ ." Baekhyun is frowning and a little pissed. He's freezing.

"I was un a hurry, okay? And could you stop being so bitter? I can't even say you need a good fuck because I'm pretty sure you get a lot of that at home." Luhan scoffs.

"Well, yes. I do. Keep walking." 

Luhan groans, but doesn't say anything else and follows. An angry Baekhyun is a bossy Baekhyun.

When they arrive at the stop, the one and only bus that drops them relatively near the coffee shop they both work at part time at, it's already there, so they have to run to catch it. Baekhyun makes a mental note to  _ never  _ wait for Luhan ever again.

The coffee shop is busy as it always is at this time of the year. Baekhyun works the machines while Luhan manages the cash register, having the best people's skills out of the three of them. 

Luhan is the closest he has to a best friend, aside from Chanyeol, of course. They met during their first year of college and Luhan had instantly glued himself to him, claiming him as his projects' partner for the whole semester. Baekhyun was left with no other choice but to accept it and learn to deal with Luhan's witty personality and out of place comments. Despite of the constant second hand embarrassment, Baekhyun wouldn't have it any other way.

Baekhyun observes Sehun, their waiter, move around the shop attending tables as graciously as he just knows. He has a smile that surely can charm anyone. Girls blush at his flirty grin and boys flirt back at him. Sehun is a great asset for the shop, that's what Minseok, their manager, always tells them. Sehun is always confident about himself.

"Hey, hyung?" Except, maybe, when it comes to Baekhyun. He turns around from where he's filling the machines with coffee beans and smiles. "Table five wants two blueberry muffins." Sehun points behind him. His eyes are wide and he seems to be glued to the floor. His cheeks are flushed and Baekhyun thinks that maybe, he should not smile that often.

"Ah, yes. I'll be right there." Baekhyun quickly finishes with the refill and gets to work on the muffins. "There you go." He places the steamy treats on the counter and Sehun quickly takes them, rushing off and away from him. 

It's funny, really, Sehun's extreme change of behavior when he's attending tables to when he's speaking to him. It's kind of painful to watch, if Baekhyun has to be honest, mostly because he knows Sehun knows, his feelings are not going to be returned.

Twenty minutes before his shift ends at p.m., Baekhyun starts getting ready to close for the day. It's already dark outside and he has to finish cleaning the machines if he wants to get home in time for when Chanyeol arrives, so he rushes to the back to change, leaving Luhan and Sehun on closing up duty.

Luhan busies himself with whipping the counter one last time when the small bell on the door jingles, announcing a new customer.

"I'm sorry sir, we're about to close— oh."

Luhan shuts his mouth, Baekhyun's boyfriend is standing there, shivering the cold out and looking as cool and hot as he always does.

"Hi, is Baekhyun still here?" He asks, grinning on way that has Luhan utterly confused as the man goes from hot to cute puppy in less than a second.

"Uh... yeah. Baekhyun! Mr. Grey is here!" Luhan yells and rushes to the back in panic.

Baekhyun comes out a second later, almost slipping and his shirt buttoned half way.

"Hey." He pants. "What are you doing here?" Baekhyun rounds the counter to stop next to his boyfriend.

"Decided to come pick you up. Who's Mr. Grey?" Chanyeol asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Just a character from this book—" Baekhyun frowns and shakes his head "—nevermind. I thought we were meeting at home."

"Change of plans…"

"Yeah?" Baekhyun tilts his head and looks up at him. Chanyeol avoids his eyes. Weird. "Yeol… what is it?"

Chanyeol fidgets a little and rubs at the back of his neck with his hand. He only does that when he's nervous, two years of relationship have taught Baekhyun.

"Well… Jongin called."

Baekhyun tenses a little. "And?"

"What is it?" He frowns. 

"They wanna go out tonight. You know. For drinks." 

"Ah, okay. I'll go back home and work on my projects, then. See you tomorrow?" Baekhyun smiles and reaches for Chanyeol for a kiss.

"The thing is, they want you to come, too." Chanyeol mumbles, unsure of Baekhyun's reaction.

"Oh..."

"Will you?" Chanyeol asks carefully, taking Baekhyun's hand to tangle their fingers, knowing the situation between his friends and his boyfriend is still… complicated.

"Ah… I don't know, Yeol. It never ends well."

"Maybe they want to… mend things up. I really want you guys to get along." Chanyeol pleads. 

Baekhyun snorts. "Unlikely. I don't really feel like being insulted tonight."

"Baby, please." Chanyeol pulls him closer. "Come with me. Give them another chance, yes?" Chanyeol pouts. He actually  _ pouts _ and Baekhyun groans because he knows there's no way he can get away from this. "I promise we'll leave whenever you want to." The older gives him a small smile. Baekhyun sighs, Chanyeol really is a great boyfriend and the least Baekhyun can do is keep trying to get on his friend's good side.

"Alright. I'll go." Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol grins. "But let me at least change into something more decent, please."

Chanyeol nods. He tugs his hand to urge him out of the shop and Baekhyun follows, waving Luhan goodbye on his way out.

"Did you get my cookies?" Baekhyun asks once they're in Chanyeol's car. The older stretches his arm to the back seat and pulls a white paper bag. He puts it on Baekhyun's lap and he stares. "When I said cookies, I meant the cheap ones you find at supermarkets." Baekhyun says, glaring at the bag with the fancy logo of a fancy bakery he knows Chanyeol really likes printed on the front. He pulls out the box of cookies and suddenly feels the need to smack the box on his boyfriend's head. The box is of a matte black, with the same logo of the bag printed in a golden color.

"I know. But those are bad for your health. These" he taps at the box "were made today."

"How much did you pay for them?" Baekhyun asks, a frown on his face as he lifts the lid.

The smell of vanilla and butter fills his nostrils. His mouth waters, these type of cookies are his favorite, although he supposes the ones he buys on the market near his apartment are not even close on flavor to the ones he's holding

"Does it matter?" Chanyeol asks, eyes focused on the road. 

"It does to me. You know I don't like—"

"I know, I know. But if I remember correctly, we agreed that you would let me treat you  _ at least  _ twice a month."

"I guess." Baekhyun mumbles.

"Well, today is one of those times. Take it."

Baekhyun nods, defeated. Chanyeol had insisted so much on that, Baekhyun had to agree. "Thank you. They do smell great."

"You're gonna love them, I promise."

Baekhyun takes one cookie and bites on it. The flavor hits him right away and an involuntary moan of delight leaves his mouth. He doesn't even find it in himself to care. The cookies are rich and so soft they melt in his mouth. They are definitely better than the cheap ones he buys.

Chanyeol grins in victory.

××××

Baekhyun changes into something he thinks appropriate for the surely very expensive bar Chanyeol and his friends are going. He puts on some eyeliner and fixes his hair for a little extra touch. Chanyeol watches him intently from where he's sitting on the bed and it sends a rush of heat down his spine. But as much as he would like to stay and get his hands on his boyfriend, they can't.

"What?" Overwhelmed, Baekhyun turns at him.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just reconsidering going out. Maybe we could stay and have fun ourselves." Chanyeol wriggles his eyebrows. Baekhyun snorts at how ridiculous he looks.

"I don't think so. You already promise. I won't give them another reason to hate me." Baekhyun says as he makes his way to the door.

Chanyeol groans, but follows anyway. An idea pops into his mind as Baekhyun is about to open the front door; Chanyeol moves faster, sneaking his arm around Baekhyun's waist and pulling him against his chest.

Baekhyun squeaks. "Yeol!" He struggles a little, but his boyfriend doesn't let go and presses closer instead.

A sneaky hand wanders a bit lower and manages to slip under his shirt, making Baekhyun gasp at the cold palm.

"You just make it really hard for me." Chanyeol whispers in his ear and bucks his hips up, pressing his crotch against Baekhyun's ass and yes, he is indeed hard. 

"Stop acting like a hormonal teenager." Baekhyun breaths through his nose. His mouth says one thing, but his body wants something else and he needs to get away before he gives into Chanyeol's hand. They have a place to go.

"You can't blame me if you walk around with those pants on." Chanyeol says and bites down on the younger's neck. "Please?"

Baekhyun sighs. "If I jerk you off, will you wait until later for more?"

"Absolutely."

When Baekhyun turns around, he finds the most annoying grin on his boyfriend's face. Rolling his eyes, he pushes him away and against the wall, unbuckles his belt, undoes the button and pulls the zipper down, slipping his hand inside Chanyeol's pants to get to work.

"You like it?" Baekhyun asks, lips pressed against Chanyeol's cheek. 

Chanyeol gasps and moans on his ear, nodding his head as Baekhyun strokes him with practiced ease. He knows exactly how Chanyeol likes it, when to slow down and when to move faster. Chanyeol bucks his hips, thrusting into his hand and whimpering when Baekhyun squeezes him. He's close and he hates it.

"Baekㅡ" A choked moan escapes him. He rests his forehead over Baekhyun's shoulders when he tugs on his cock and squeezes again. With his free hand Baekhyun pulls a paper tissue with a few stains of eyeliner from his pocket and uses it to catch his boyfriend's release to avoid the mess and the waste of time it would be if Chanyeol has to clean himself up.

Chanyeol pants and smiles with satisfaction as he sees Baekhyun crumpling the tissue into a ball and shoves in his back pocket.

"Are you really gonna go out with my cum in your pocket?" Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow. 

"I've gone out with your cum in my  _ ass  _ and I don't hear you complaining." Baekhyun pokes his boyfriend's chest at every word. Then, he tiptoes and kisses his cheek, satisfied at the lost expression on Chanyeol's face.

"Wait, you're not hard." Chanyeol states when he looks down on Baekhyun. "How come you're not hard? I always get hard when I jerk  _ you _ off." He frowns.

"Because we don't have time."

"Yeah, butㅡ"

"And I have my methods." Baekhyun shrugs.

"What methods?" Chanyeol narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"I just think of something else."

"Mind to elaborate?"

"Luhan."

"You... think about Luhan when you have my dick in your hand?" Chanyeol's eyes go wide in horror.

"Luhan is disgusting. Perfect to keep it down when needed." Baekhyun points out.

"Still!"

"Come on, Yeol. We're already late." Baekhyun grabs him by the hand and guides him to the door.

"I feel betrayed." Chanyeol says dramatically.

"Sure." Baekhyun scoffs, dragging Chanyeol out of the apartment.

××××

Just as Baekhyun expected, the bar they are heading to is located at one of New York's most exclusive areas. Baekhyun looks through the window of Chanyeol's car, the big silver letters displaying the name of the place in a fancy way, just like everything around Chanyeol is. He silently sighs when his boyfriend drives into the parking lot and skillfully maneuvers the steering-wheel. Baekhyun's eyes wander around for a moment, looking at all the sleek and shiny cars parked there. He suddenly feels like a fish out of the water; he knew, but it still manages to impress him.

Chanyeol gets out of the car and Baekhyun forces himself to do the same without using that time and space to dash out of the car and run for his life..

"Baek? You okay?" Chanyeol asks when he notices his boyfriend standing by the car, door still open and feet seemingly glued to the concrete floor.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"You seem troubled." 

"I'm okay."

"Let's go then. The guys are already inside."

Baekhyun nods and slowly moves closer to his boyfriend. Chanyeol throws an arm around his shoulder and leads him to the entrance of the bar where a woman welcomes them with a polite smile and invites them further in.

Inside is even fancier, with the classic, elegant style of an Upper East Side establishment. The place is mildly illuminated and not too crowded. The strong scent of the mahogany furniture is what hits Baekhyun first, then the faint smell of cigarette smoke that probably sneaks in from the smoking area. 

The jazz music is just a background noise and it's clear that this isn't the typical place you would go to dance and get drunk off your ass until you pass out Luhan took him in the past once or twice. Baekhyun can even hear the pretentious laughter of the other patrons and it's only then when he notices there's not a single  _ young _ soul in there. They are all old men, most likely disgustingly rich old men and Baekhyun comes to wonder if this is Chanyeol's future he's seeing now. He really hopes not.

Chanyeol is fast to spot his friends sitting by a table on the other side of the bar. They're chatting and laughing loudly, several empty bottles and glasses already.

"Ah! Chanyeol, finally. We thought we weren't seeing you tonight." The one that Baekhyun remembers as Jongdae exclaims with his thick british accent.

"Sorry." Chanyeol answers, a crooked smile forming on his lips. "We got a little  _ busy _ ."

"You don't say." Jongdae grins. "Hello Baekhyun." He says next. "I'm glad you were able to join us." His voice has changed to a somber tone. Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol because he can't be the only one to notice it, but apparently he is, since Chanyeol is still grinning widely at them.

"Sit down, what are you waiting for?" The one that Baekhyun is pretty sure it's Kim Jongin adds. He's the younger of the four, or so Chanyeol has told him before. 

"Sit Baek, I'll go get us some drinks." Chanyeol announces and Baekhyun panics for a moment.

"I'll go with you."

"No need, I'll be right back. Beer?" Baekhyun nods. Still unsure, he sits down on the empty boot across Chanyeol's friends.

Chanyeol is gone and has left him there to fend for himself in a nest of snakes. He awkwardly shifts, body stiff and hands sweaty with nervousness.

"Long time no see, how have you been doing? How's school?" Jongdae asks, sounding genuinely curious. 

"It's... all good, thank you." Baekhyun mumbles.

"How's Chanyeol treating you? Good, I hope."

"He treats me just right." Baekhyun says, already not liking where this is going. 

"Hmm." Jongdae takes his glass and brings it to his lips to sip from it. "I can only imagine. I usually  _ am  _ the million dolla boyfriend." 

"Uh—"

"Leave him be, Jongdae. That's why he's finishing college, right?" Jongin, who has always been the nicest one, speaks.

"Uh—" 

"Oh yeah." Jongdae lets out a mocking laugh. "How could I  _ forget _ about that? So I suppose it doesn't really matter if you end up jobless I mean, with that career path you choose.. you'll still have Chanyeol, though. And his bank account." He takes another sip of his drink. 

Baekhyun's jaw clenches, nostrils flaring in anger and hands fisting at the fabric of his pants in an attempt to hold back the urge to punch the man in the face. This is exactly why he didn't want to come. It's not a secret Chanyeol's friends don't like him, it has never been. 

For them, Baekhyun is the slut, young and pretty, only interested in Chanyeol's money. Jongdae and Kyungsoo, Chanyeol's best friend, had made sure to make it known to him, exactly what they thought of him. And even though Baekhyun doesn't care, as long as Chanyeol loves him, it's not always easy to deal with such things.

Chanyeol has said and done the impossible to defend Baekhyun, to the point of almost getting into a fist fight once. Baekhyun had managed to stop him, it wasn't worth it. It has been a long time since he had met with Chanyeol's friends, preferring to keep his distance and keep himself out of trouble and yet, here he is again, being insulted and humiliated. What can he say to defend himself? He doesn't want to create conflicts between his boyfriend and his friends.

There's a moment where Baekhyun remains silent, looking down at the table while the others chat among them as if nothing had happened. Chanyeol returns then, a bottle of beer in one hand and a full bottle of scotch in the other. He's being followed by a waiter carrying a tray with glasses and ice.

"This is on me." Chanyeol places the bottle on the table and the waiter gets to work, uncapping the bottle and serving ice in the glasses. "Here." He smiles at Baekhyun, handing him the bottle of beer.

"Thanks." Baekhyun mumbles. He looks at the blue label of the drink, but the brand isn't one he can recognize. Shrugging it off, he takes a small sip. 

It surprises him, the taste, the moment the cold liquid goes down his throat, leaving a bittersweet taste. It tastes like chocolate. Baekhyun blinks and looks at the label again, it's everything in Spanish.

"Oh, Yeol." Jongdae speaks and Baekhyun can hear the bite in his tone. Preparing himself for the worst, he sighs. "Isn't that the most expensive brand of beer here?" Jongdae points at the bottle in his hand.

"Uh?" Chanyeol glances at Baekhyun. "Ah, I'm not sure. I just thought Baekhyun would love it." He grins at him, unaware of the situation.

"Seems like Baekhyun has pretty expensive tastes, huh?"

"Not really," Chanyeol laughs "he just likes sweets a lot. I wanted him to try it."

Baekhyun stands up then, catching Chanyeol's attention.

"Excuse me." He mumbles and it's ready to leave the table, but Chanyeol grabs his hand, stopping him.

"Hey, everything okay? Where are you going?" Chanyeol's frown dipped in worry.

"Bathroom." Baekhyun says flatly. Chanyeol looks him in the eyes for a few seconds and then slowly lets his hand go, nodding, but by the expression on his face, Baekhyun knows Chanyeol knows something is off.

Damn Chanyeol for knowing him too well.

In the bathroom, Baekhyun takes a deep breath and looks at his reflection in the mirror.

He can do this. He just needs to zone out of the conversation. Ignore everything they say, keep his mouth shut and wait until he can ask his boyfriend to leave.

Washing and drying his hands, Baekhyun prepares himself to come out again. The moment he turns around, the door is being pushed open and Kyungsoo walks in.

"Chanyeol is asking for you." He says, going straight to the urinal. 

"Thanks." Baekhyun mumbles and attempts to continue to the door.

"You know, at first," Kyungsoo speaks. Baekhyun stops and turns around again, "I didn't really pay much attention to you, but now I can see why Chanyeol is so smitten with you." Kyungsoo continues and Baekhyun frowns, confused. 

"Sorry?"

"You're pretty, you have a nice body. You probably are a good fuck. I mean, better than what he could get with people his age. You're like the perfect trophy wife." Baekhyun is struck . He wants to say something, but the words seemed to have gotten stuck in his throat. "Do you really think he loves you?" Kyungsoo scoffs. He finishes and fixes his pants. "He's just in love with the idea of you, kid. Of what you can give him."

"I won't—"

"But I'm pretty sure he will get tired of you at some point. Chanyeol is a  _ man _ , he needs someone who can satisfy all his needs. Not just his dick's."

Baekhyun wants to laugh. A conversation so predictable, he feels like an idiot for not seeing it coming. "And I guess that someone is you?"

Kyungsoo shrugs. "Who knows. We know him better than you do. _ I  _ know him better than anyone." He walks towards Baekhyun, standing very close to him. "Why don't you make yourself a favor and disappear from his life before he dumps you? You will also be saving yourself the humiliation." 

"And give  _ you _ the satisfaction?" Baekhyun says, surprising himself for finding the words. "I don't think so. I'm staying as long as Chanyeol allows me to stay."

Kyungsoo lets out a dry laugh. "You're just a fool." 

"I might be." Baekhyun shrugs. "But I have Chanyeol and it pisses you off." He takes a step back, turns around and walks out of the bathroom.

Baekhyun stumps his way back to the table. 

"What took you so long?" Chanyeol asks as soon as he sees him and scoots over to make room for him. 

"I wanna leave." He says, ignoring the previous question. He can already hear the comments about his rude behavior.

"Why? We're just—" 

"Now, please." Baekhyun insists.

"Okay, let me just—"

"Fine, you stay." Baekhyun says lastly and strides off, leaving a confused Chanyeol behind.

"Baek?"

He hears his name being called out but he doesn't stop. Truly not caring about what Chanyeol's friends will say about him later. They can't make it any worse, anyway.

Baekhyun curses when he steps outside the bar, it's freezing and raining a little. He doesn't even know how to go back home.

He will have to find out by himself, so he starts walking down the street to see if he can find a cab that will probably cost him a month worth of his paycheck.

"Baekhyun!" He hears Chanyeol again and curses because it really is freezing and his legs are not cooperating with him. "Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol's voice sounds closer. It's not fair, his legs are short compared to Chanyeol's. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Chanyeol catches up with him and takes him by the arm to stop him. "It's raining! And you're shaking!" He quickly removes his trench coat and draps it over his shoulders. Baekhyun sighs at the sudden warmth enveloping his body. "What the hell happened back there?"

"Nothing, I just want to go home."

Chanyeol sighs. "Alright, let's go."

"No, I can go by myself." Baekhyun pulls himself away from Chanyeol's hold.

The older snorts. "As if. Come on." He drags him back to the bar's parking lot and forces him to get in the car.

"Did they— did they say something to you?" Chanyeol asks a moment later, once they're already on their way.

Baekhyun remains quiet, resting his head on the glass window and hugging himself closer. He's still shaking, but he doesn't know if it's because of the cold or because he really feels like crying.

"Baek, talk to me. Please?"

Baekhyun sighs. "Just take me home."

Chanyeol doesn't push it. For now. 

And drives them home.

He urges Baekhyun to remove his damp clothes while he gets the bed ready and changes himself into something more comfortable. Baekhyun comes out of the bathroom and quickly climbs on the bed, searching for Chanyeol's warmth. Chanyeol welcomes him with open arms and pulls him close to his body.

"You're gonna get sick. I can feel it." Chanyeol says a moment later.

"No you don't." Baekhyun answers, his voice muffled from where he's pressing his face against his boyfriend's chest.

"I do, because I know you. I know there's something you're not telling me. Something did happen at the bar, right?"

Baekhyun sighs. "Yeol... do you ever think... you'll get tired of me?"

"What?"

Baekhyun pulls away a little to look at Chanyeol in the eyes.

"You know like… when I'm not pretty anymore."

"From where did you get that stupid idea?"

"It's not stupid. It could happen. Maybe one day you'll think I'm not enough for you anymore. You will need someone better, someone smarter. Someone who can be at your level." 

"Baekhyun—"

"Maybe... one day you'll find someone younger, prettier—"

"Wait, wait. What are you saying?" Chanyeol frowns.

"I'll get old."

"And?"

"And you won't like me anymore because I won't be a pretty thing to show around—"

"Stop, stop." Chanyeol pulls away, sitting up. "Where are you trying to go with all that?" Baekhyun doesn't answer, he bites his lip and sits up as well. When Baekhyun doesn't say anything for a few long seconds; he lets out a frustrated sigh. "Do you really think I'm that kind of person?"

"I—"

"Do you think, that if that was the reason, I would still be with you after two years? Jesus Baek, I thought I had proven myself to you countless of times. You even sound like Kyun—"  _ Oh.  _ "That son of a bitch." Chanyeol grumbles. "He put those ideas in that head of yours, didn't he?" No answer. "He fucking did!"

"Yeol."

"I'm going to fucking kill him." He makes an attempt to leave the bed, but Baekhyun grabs him from his shirt and pulls him back down. 

"Don't, please."

"He crossed the line. I can't let them treat you like that!"

"It's nothing, really."

"Nothing? It can't be nothing when they make you doubt of me, of our relationship."

"I do not doubt of you!" Baekhyun exclaims, defensive.

"You did! Just a few minutes ago."

"I don't, okay? But I am afraid that one day you will leave me."

"Listen, you can't let them get to you all the time, Baek. You know I love you and that's why I'm with you. If you listen to what everyone says about us, it  _ will _ ruin us."

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun looks down.

"Can you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"That's what I need you to do." Chanyeol lays back down on the bed and brings Baekhyun closer again. "Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Well—"

"The truth, please. I don't care if they're my friends. You're my partner and they have to respect that."

"I don't uh— well, it would be nice if they could at least keep their opinions to themselves. Is not so nice to be hearing that I'm a slut all the time." Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

Chanyeol growls. "I'll kill those bastards, I swear—"

"You won't."

"I fucking will."

"Just— hug me, would you? It's freezing." Baekhyun shifts closer and buries his face on his boyfriend's chest again.

"Ten you wake up sick tomorrow." Chanyeol speaks again after a moment of silence.

"Are you really betting right now?"

"Yes. Because you never listen to me, and I'm always right."

"Just go to sleep."

"Pussy." Chanyeol scoffs.

Baekhyun pinches his side in retaliation, making him yelp.

"Good night, Yeol."

Chanyeol does hug him tightly and Baekhyun has to wriggle a little because he can't really breathe.

"Good night, baby." Chanyeol kisses his forehead and Baekhyun closes his eyes. 

Baekhyun has the feeling that this happiness, won't last forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun stays at his apartment, he gets a surprise visit.

There's a weird expression on Luhan's face. He looks pensive, alternating his eyes between Baekhyun and the disordered disposable cups on one side of the counter. It's been a couple of seconds since Baekhyun had ended up his ranting about Chanyeol's friends; he's still waiting for an answer.

"So…" Luhan begins, at the same time he grabs the first cup and starts piling them up one over the other, "you're saying Mr. Grey's friends don't like you?" He asks.

"Please stop calling him that." Baekhyun sighs. "And yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." Baekhyun grunts as he furiously rubs a stain off of the cappuccinos' machine that refuses to come off. "But maybe I'm being too nice with my words. They... despise me and I don't even know what I did. I mean, I don't remember being rude or anything the first time we met. They still think I'm with Chanyeol because of his money and this Kyungsoo guy basically called me a trophy wife." Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"Maybe they're just jealous." Luhan shrugs. 

"Why would they be jealous of  _ me _ ?" Baekhyun scoffs.

"Well, you're young. You have a very nice ass." Luhan makes a strange face and bites his lips. Baekhyun glares at him " _ I _ would tap that and I'm not even a top. You have all the qualities every man likes." 

"Except for the insignificant detail that I barely make enough money to survive a month, of course." 

"It doesn't matter!" Luhan exclaims. "Rich men usually look for pretty people to spend their money with."

"I don't want Chanyeol's money." Baekhyun frowns, shoving the cloth inside the pocket of his apron and moving onto the mugs to clean.

"I know, honey. You're a sweetheart." Luhan blows him a kiss. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "But as far as I know, you could act like a spoiled brat and I'm sure Mr. Grey wouldn't mind at all." He shrugs.

"He's not my fucking sugar daddy, Luhan. He's my boyfriend." Baekhyun grumbles.

"What's the difference?"

"The  _ difference _ is that I'm with him because I love him and he loves me."

Luhan gags. Baekhyun puffs his cheeks and turns around with the intention of ignoring his sad attempt of a friend and finish cleaning up the mugs before they have to close up the shop.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I don't know much about your relationship, but I've seen the way he looks at you whenever he comes here and believe me, it's so sweet it becomes disgusting after a while." Luhan feigns a shiver. "The point is, I think you shouldn't let your guard down. They're his friends. They have known him for way longer than you and they probably know things about him that you don't and never will—"

Baekhyun snorts. "Thanks a lot." 

"You know what I mean. There are things we simply cannot share with a partner, no matter the trust in the relationship. But if you let them get into your head, you're screwed. As for Mr. Grey... I do suggest you to be careful. Bros before hoes, Baek." 

"And so what? Should I let them insult me and call me names whenever we meet them?"

"Of course not. In my opinion, you owe them nothing, but if it worries you, just show them you are not what they think you are. That Chanyeol is just as lucky to have  _ you _ , as you are to have him. Show them you can make him happy. He's  _ your _ man, Baek. And what a man—"

"Okay, I got it, thank you." Baekhyun cuts him off, frowning.

"But honestly, you should follow my advice. It's pretty good." 

"I guess I will try..."

Luhan gives him a blinding smile and then turns to continue with his work. Baekhyun sighs silently, things are always easier said than done.

××××

Baekhyun's mind has been running wild, thinking about Luhan's words all day, costing him a broken mug that will surely be discounted from his paycheck, but as crazy as Luhan can be sometimes, he's also right  _ most of the times. _

Baenhyun knows Chanyeol doesn't care about his financial status, neither does he care about what people may think about him for dating a guy twelve years younger either and he admires that. Baekhyun doesn't care either, but there are times, when they walk the streets and in hand, with their obvious differences for everyone to see, that it gets overwhelming. All eyes on them, the malicious comments, the whispers of why a man like Chanyeol, always so well dressed, respected and known in the business world, can be with someone like  _ him,  _ a simple student, barely earning enough to survive on his own. Those are the times when Baekhyun feels like running away, until Chanyeol squeezes his hand and smiles at him that precious smile yo appease the building insecurities in Baekhyun's head.

But sometimes, it lingers. Like a heavy weight in his chest. Guilt. Because he does know Chanyeol can do so much better than him. Baekhyun doesn't voice that out, however, not wanting for Chanyeol to think he has doubts about their relationship. Because he doesn't, he knows Chanyeol loves him and Baekhyun has the trust that whatever happens, Chanyeol will be there to hold him.

Baekhyun lets out a long sigh with the spoon full of cereal still in his mouth. Today is one of those days when Chanyeol has to stay in his office until late in the evening and Baekhyun prefers to sleep at his apartment instead of spending the night at Chanyeol's despite the older's insistence. It's too big and cold without him. Plus, he needs to do some dusting and the laundry on his old washing machine instead of trying to get a hold of Chanyeol's complicated one. Too many functions.

His pantries are mostly empty and the only edible thing he could find was a box of cereal and a carton of milk two days from expiring. Might as well eat it.

It's twenty past midnight and his TV rattles a little on the most interesting part of the rerun episode of a drama he's watching. He does have to admit that watching dramas on Chanyeol's gigantic TV is so much better. Especially because Chanyeol pays for an extra service and he can record the episode and watch it as many times as he likes, whenever he'd like. He does that often, whenever he's in the middle of a good part and his boyfriend decides it's the perfect moment to get handsy. Baekhyun can never say no to Chanyeol, simply because he loves the way the older touches him. How he puts everything he has on a kiss and how he knows exactly what to do to drive Baekhyun crazy. Chanyeol is, by nature, a passionate person in everything he does.

Baekhyun gets lost for a moment, thinking about the last time they had sex. It was barely two days ago and Chanyeol had come up with a blindfold; Baekhyun had been unsure at first, but after a touch here and a kiss there, the older managed to convince him. It has been the best experience in bed so far and just remembering it sends shivers down his spine. How it all had felt ten times better, every touch intensified by not knowing what Chanyeol's next move would be.

By the time he comes to his senses, he's already half-hard and growing in his pants. Great. He's not really in the mood to get himself off, but he guesses his hand is so much better than a cold shower, so he slips his hand inside his pants and gives himself a soft squeeze. Maybe if he imagines Chanyeol's hand instead of his own he can finish faster.

Baekhyun strokes his dick a few times, taking himself to full hardness. Involuntarily bucking his hips up.

There's a moment where still having his pants on gets annoying, but the moment he stands up to remove them, three soft knocks are heard from the door.

He completely freezes and glances at the clock on the wall across him. It's two in the morning. Who the hell could be at this hour? Three more knocks and he starts to panic. Baekhyun thinks about taking his phone and call someone, but Chanyeol is not an option, in case he's still at the office or already home sleeping and Luhan is an ass who won't bother on picking up at this time. His neighbors are an old lady and a woman with her two kids, so that's off the table too. The police will take too long and they will probably deem it unnecessary. Another three knocks. Baekhyun fixes his pants and completely forgets about his hard-on as he runs to the kitchen to take the broom he keeps in his cleaning closet and makes his way back to the door. The knocks have stopped, but he still moves carefully, trying to not make a noise and regretting not having a peephole. 

Baekhyun slowly presses his ear on the door to see if he can catch any kind of noise from outside, but hears nothing. 

When he's about to pull away, three more knocks sound and he screams, jumping back at the same time he pulls the door open and aims the broom stick to whoever it's out there.

Chanyeol screams too, scrambling back. Eyes wide in horror as he sees the broom coming at him. His back hits the opposite wall, hard.

Baekhyun reacts just in time to stop himself from hurting his boyfriend. By the time he drops the broom his neighbors have come out to see what all the ruckus is about.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun breaths. "What the hell are you doing here?" He steps out of the apartment to find two glaring ladies fixing their night-robes over their bodies.

Baekhyun apologizes profusely over and over and grabs his boyfriend by the hand to pull him inside, making sure to lock the door.

He takes a deep breath before going back to the living room. With a flash, he remembers what he was doing and looks down, thinking how he will explain  _ that _ to Chanyeol, but the tent in his pants it's already gone. Great, the scare killed his erection.

"Baek?" Chanyeol calls from the living room. Baekhyun rushes there. Chanyeol is wearing black pajama pants, a pair of old sneakers, a large hoodie and his hair is a mess. He looks tired too. "What was all that?"

"You scared the crap out of me, Yeol. I was ready to poke you in the nuts." Baekhyun sighs.

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol says sheepishly. "I should have called first."

"What are you doing here? It's late."

"Well, I got home about an hour and a half ago and I was so tired I thought that as soon as my head touches the pillow I would fall asleep, but no. I just couldn't, because then I reached for you and you weren't there. So here I am." He shrugs.

Baekhyun chuckles. "You know my bed is too small for you." 

"I know, but it has  _ you _ in it. That makes it so much better." Chanyeol steps closer and wraps an arm around Baekhyun's waist.

"Alright you big cheeseball, come on." Baekhyun kisses him first, then takes his hand and drags him to his bedroom.

His bed  _ is _ too small for Chanyeol. His feet hang from the edge, but Chanyeol really doesn't care, because as soon as they both get into a comfortable position, Chanyeol pulls him closer and folds his legs behind Baekhyun's to spoon him. Baekhyun counts five minutes before he feels Chanyeol's even breathing, the soft heaving of his chest against his back and his face buried in his hair. He must have been really tired, because it usually takes him longer to fall asleep. 

Baekhyun smiles and shifts closer, taking the hand that rests over his stomach to tangle their fingers together and closes his eyes. Small things like this it's what keeps him going despite of those little details that sometimes shadow his mind. Having a 33 years old fluffball needing him to do something as simple as to sleep makes his heart swell to a point he thinks it might burst. He's not letting this go. There's no way in hell he's letting Chanyeol go anywhere away from him. 

××××

" _ Chanyeol _ ?" Chanyeol shivers and wraps the covers around his body tighter. Is someone calling his name? It's so cold. Why is it so cold? " _ Yeol _ ." Something pokes his cheek and he grunts. " _ You have to wake up _ ." His body shakes. "Chanyeol!" He snaps his eyes open and abruptly sits up, feeling disorientated for a moment, taking a deep breath when he sees Baekhyun sitting on his knees on the bed.

Chanyeol groans and slumps back, burying his face on the pillow and covering his whole body with the sheets.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun shakes him again.

"What?!"

"It's late, you have to get up." 

"Late for what?" His voice muffled by the pillow. 

"Uh... work?"

"Baek, it's Saturday."

"I know—"

"I did a lot yesterday. I'm allowed to take a day off. The office won't crash without me for a day— fuck! Why is it so cold?!"

Baekhyun sighs and jumps off the bed, rushing to the kitchen where the heating system's controls are. He switchs them on and off a few times, but nothing happens.

"Is not working!" He yells and runs back to the bedroom, climbing up the bed again. "I think that old thing finally broke." Baekhyun announces. 

"Can someone come to fix it?" Chanyeol's voice shakes a little.

"I'd have to ask Mrs. Riley about it. They might charge me extra for it, though..." Baekhyun's voice trails off as he rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably. Is not always that Chanyeol comes to spend the night at his apartment and when he does, Baekhyun freezes him to death. Great.

"Just come here." Chanyeol lifts the covers. "Hurry, I'm dying." Baekhyun chuckles, but does as he's told. "You're cold." 

"I'm sorry. This sucks." Baekhyun pouts, burying his face on his boyfriend's chest.

"It's okay."

"No! You could be at your apartment, warm and—"

"Shush, I'm good now. But you have to get that fixed." Chanyeol lets out a contented breath. "Or you should consider moving out with me." It comes as a soft whisper as Chanyeol is falling back asleep.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. They've talked about it before many times, but Baekhyun keeps on refusing. He has made it clear that he'd only move in when he finishes college and finds a better job with a better payment; he's not about to live off of his loaded boyfriend. Expenses must be shared, even if Chanyeol doesn't entirely agrees with him and would have him moving today if possible.

"I'll talk to Mrs. Riley later." 

"Fine." Chanyeol grumbles, knowing better than to push it.

"There's uh... well, there's no food either. Breakfast might not be a possibility?"

"Why?" Chanyeol cracks one eye open.

"Because it's been weeks since the last time I actually stayed here?"

"Right. Well, we can go out for something later. Can we go back to sleep?" He shifts his body a little, moving back to make space for Baekhyun again.

"Alright." Baekhyun mumbles as he lays back down. He moves his hand up and to the back of Chanyeol's neck, threading his fingers on his hair and softly scratching at his scalp, knowing how much his boyfriend likes that. 

Chanyeol hums and shifts closer, closing his eyes and ready to drift off again. And he's almost there, enjoying the way Baekhyun moves his fingers, when the insistent buzzing of a phone pierces through his ear. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Chanyeol groans. Baekhyun moves so he can turn around and take his phone from the nightstand. "What?!" He answers without looking who's calling. "What do you want, Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun's ears perk up at the mention of the name. He goes back to hugging Chanyeol with all the intentions of listening the conversation.

" _ I've been standing outside your apartment for ten minutes and you're not answering the door. _ "

Chanyeol sighs. "Because I'm not there."

" _ Obviously. You missed our morning jog _ ." Kyungsoo says, he doesn't sound happy. " _ Where are you? Did you finally found someone nice to sleep with? _ " Kyungsoo's tone is now teasing, Baekhyun holds back the urge to roll his eyes.

Chanyeol does, however. "Yes, Baekhyun."

There's a pause. Baekhyun can feel the tension even from this side of the line. He bites his lip, keeping his eyes close.

_ Great _ , Baekhyun thinks,  _ distracting Chanyeol from their stupid morning run, _ thing #55678 on the list of Things 'To Hate About Byun Baekhyun' by Do Kyungsoo.

" _ You could have let me know, Park _ ."

"I forgot. Is not a big deal, Soo." Chanyeol puffs his cheeks.

" _ Whatever. I'll see you later _ ."

"Yeah, sure. Bye." He locks the phone and throws him somewhere on the bed. "I don't think I can sleep now."

Baekhyun opens his eyes and looks up, removing his hand from the back of his head to his cheek.

"Should we get up?" 

"Yeah, a hot shower would be nice right now."

"Uh... that might be a problem too." Baekhyun looks away. Chanyeol lifts his eyebrows. "The pipes tend to freeze at this time of the year." He says, feeling really ashamed. 

"Let's go then." Chanyeol sighs as he starts to get up.

××××

Walking inside Chanyeol's warm apartment is such a relief. Baekhyun takes a deep breath as his boyfriend closes and locks the door behind them. Baekhyun removes his jacket and leaves it over the couch's armrest. 

"Go shower, I'll cook us something for breakfast." He tells Chanyeol. 

"You need a shower too."

"I know, I'll take one after you." Baekhyun says as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"And I thought I said we were going out." Chanyeol reminds him.

"Why? I can make a perfect breakfast here."

"No, come shower with me." Chanyeol urges him with his head.

"Nope, I'll go after you." Baekhyun says again, distractedly looking inside the fridge.

"Okay." Chanyeol huffs and makes his way upstairs. 

Baekhyun moves around the kitchen, pulling out everything he'll need to make a full breakfast and show Chanyeol that it is completely unnecessary to go out to eat. He's in the middle of cracking some eggs when Chanyeol calls him.

"Baek, could you come here for a minute?" 

Baekhyun rushes to the foot of the stairs and says out loud, "Yeah?" 

"Come up, please!"

Baekhyun groans but does anyway. He enters the bedroom to a half naked Chanyeol. He's just shamelessly standing there, on nothing but his black boxer briefs, arms crossed against his chest and a smug smile on his face.

Baekhyun is confused for a moment. "What?"

"Come here." Chanyeol crooks his finger at him.

"Yeol, I'm on the middle of—" Chanyeol shakes his head and calls him with his finger.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes playfully and moves towards him.

"What?" He asks again. Chanyeol sneaks his arms around his waist and pulls him close. Baekhyun moves his hands up to his shoulders. 

Chanyeol doesn't answer, he leans in and kisses him. Soft and quick.

"What was that for?" Baekhyun mumbles, hands moving up to the side of Chanyeol's neck.

Chanyeol shrugs. "Just felt like it." He answers, barely a few millimeters from his lips.

"Yeol." Baekhyun mumbles, pressing himself against his boyfriend and biting his lip.

"You're coming with me."

"No, I've told you I'mㅡ" Chanyeol shuts him up with another kiss, more urgent and wet.

Chanyeol smirks once he pulls away and sees Baekhyun moving his head forward, searching searching for his lips; before Baekhyun knows it, Chanyeol is lifting him up, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screeches. "Put me down right now!" He kicks his legs around. "Park Chanyeol!" But Chanyeol doesn't relent until they're inside the bathroom and the door is locked. "That wasn't funny!" Baekhyun yells, hitting his boyfriend on the chest.

"Wasn't trying to be funny, baby. I was actually" Chanyeol walks to him, slowly and reaches for the first button of his shirt, unclasping it "trying to do this." Second button.

"Really, Yeol?" Baekhyun asks, quirking an eyebrow, amused.

"Really, really." Third button.

"What about breakfast?"

"I'm about to have mine." Chanyeol's voice is low and deep and Baekhyun forgets about the cheesiness of it all to focus on the heat starting to increase in his stomach.

Chanyeol finishes with the buttons and the shirt slides right off his shoulders.

"We're going slow?" Baekhyun questions, teasingly. Chanyeol hums and goes for his pants. Baekhyun watches his every movement intently, lower lip tightly trapped between his teeth. Large hands slide up from his stomach to his chest, shoulders and down his arms. He shivers, breathing starting to quicken. "Shower?" Baekhyun breathes out, stepping back and letting Chanyeol follow him, almost tripping with the small step of the shower stall. 

Chanyeol steps out of his underwear and into the shower, turning on the hot water and then focusing all his attention on Baekhyun again, who's standing almost leaning against the opposite wall, eyes fixed on him and an inviting smile on his lips. Chanyeol steps closer, pressing a hand on the wall right above Baekhyun's head and the other one on his hip to prevent him from moving anywhere.

"Any thoughts of getting out of this now?" Chanyeol asks and squeezes on the smaller's hip.

"You tricked me." Baekhyun mumbles. "How's that fair?"

"Life is never fair, baby." Chanyeol says, leaning even closer into Baekhyun's personal space.

"Well, you either kiss me now or  _ I _ am walking out of here." 

Chanyeol parts his lips and watches as Baekhyun closes his eyes, moving forward to meet him halfway. He opens his eyes when what he was expecting to happen, doesn't, and finds his boyfriend's smirking face closely to his.

"If you tease me like this one more time, I'll let you alone to take care of yourself." Baekhyun frowns and pushes him away.

Chanyeol snickers and this time he does kiss him. Slow at first, a simple brushing of lips. Baekhyun moves his arms up to wrap them around Chanyeol's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, two large hands now holding him by his hips. They begin a game of push and pull, where Chanyeol presses him against the cold wall, making Baekhyun gasp into the kiss every time his skin comes in contact with the tiles. And Baekhyun pushing his hips up for friction.

"That was fast." Baekhyun pants when they pull away for air, feeling Chanyeol's erection poking at his thigh.

"Oh, I've been holding myself since last night, baby." Chanyeol pants, mouth pressed against Baekhyun's cheek as he speaks.

"You had me right there." Baekhyun says in his ear. "What stopped you?" 

Chanyeol shrugs. "I really just wanted to cuddle you." He presses their foreheads together.

Baekhyun laughs and brings one hand up to cup the older's cheek. "You really are something else, Park Chanyeol. I love you so much." 

Chanyeol's eyes are bright. He looks down at him as if he's the most precious thing in the world and in Park Chanyeol's, he probably is. Years could go by and Baekhyun would still blush at the older's adoring eyes and his unique way to love him.

He still wonders what he did right to have someone so precious like Chanyeol falling in love with him. His life, by no means was, neither is, perfect. Baekhyun has his problems, like everyone else does. But Baekhyun, after being left alone since a very young age, had learnt how to fend for himself and be independent. Chanyeol entered his life without warnings, like a breath of fresh air, like a cone of your favorite ice cream on a very hot day. Warm like a cup of hot chocolate and a fluffy blanket during winter.

In all honesty, Baekhyun didn't think they would last and he was ready to make a run for it if it ever got bad. Despite all their differences, they made it work. Still do. Baekhyun can't picture his life without the man in it and he hopes Chanyeol feels the same. Though, he's pretty sure he does.

"Baek?" Chanyeol's voice sounds distant for a second. Baekhyun blinks his thoughts away and focuses on his boyfriend's worried expression. "I think that's the longest I've ever seen you space out." He muses.

"Sorry." 

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing, just... come here." Baekhyun mumbles and pulls him into a kiss. 

Chanyeol moans into the kiss, hands now gripping tightly at Baekhyun's waist, enjoying the way the younger kisses him with all he has, savoring every part of his wet mouth. It's sweet, but hot and has Chanyeol growing harder, if that's even possible. He bucks his hips and at the same time he forces Baekhyun's body against the wall. Baekhyun gasps at the coldness and wraps his arms around the other's body to keep them as close as possible. Large hands moving from his waist up to his back and down again to squeeze his ass. 

It's somehow soothing, the way Chanyeol's fingers dig in his skin and massage his muscles just to rile him up even more. 

"Yeol." Baekhyun whimpers when the older parts his cheeks and runs a finger down his cleft slowly, barely touching his burning skin. "No teasing, please." He pleads, resting his forehead over his shoulder as Chanyeol, as always, doesn't listen to him and continues that little game of his. "Please." Baekhyun breathes out the moment the finger circles his rim of muscles.

"Turn around." Chanyeol says on his ear then, his voice raspy and deeper from arousal. Baekhyun obliges, hissing when his chest now touches the tiles, the change on temperature making him shiver. "Spread your legs, baby." The older speaks into his hair. Baekhyun does, supporting one hand on the wall, careful of not slipping in the process. Chanyeol massages his ass cheeks one more time before getting to the actual work. Chanyeol is a tease and Baekhyun fucking hates him.

"Ready?"

Baekhyun licks his lips, throat suddenly feeling really dry. "Yes."

A loud gasp abandons his mouth when he feels the first digit pressing in.

"Relax, I don't want to hurt you." Chanyeol soothes him.

Chanyeol works him open, slowly. One, two, three fingers expertly making their way into his body, causing shivers and low moans that rumble in his chest still pressed against the damp wall. At the same time, Chanyeol's free hand strokes him at the same pace the three fingers move in and out.

Chanyeol kisses his neck, back and shoulders. The touch of his lips on his skin is searing, scorching hot. 

"Y-Yeol." Baekhyun's voice trembles, he feels his own muscles clenching around Chanyeol's fingers. His stomach contracting as he's pushed closer and closer to the edge. "Please—  _ ah _ !" He screams when Chanyeol finds his most sensitive spot and adds some pressure with his fingers. "I— I don't want to-to come like this." Baekhyun manages to say, legs shaking and fingernails scratching at the marble tiles. 

"No, you won't." Chanyeol breathes in his ear and stops the slow strokes of his hand to squeeze at the base of his cock, keeping the pressure while he removes his fingers, making Baekhyun whine at the loss, and guides himself inside. 

Baekhyun chokes on a scream, desperately squirming and whimpering for Chanyeol to release him and let him come. But Baekhyun knows his boyfriend better.

"Hang in there, baby." Chanyeol moans once he's finally fully sheathed inside.

He starts slowly, moving just to get Baekhyun used to him, but never diminishing the pressure of his hand. It's too much and not enough at the same time; Baekhyun can barely breathe, tears forming in his eyes and his body spasming at the overwhelming sensation of his orgasm fastly building up.

His boyfriend increases the pace of his thrusts, pulling out until only the head of his cock is trapped around his ring of muscles to then push back inside, hitting his prostate dead on. Chanyeol repeats the process non-stop and Baekhyun doesn't know if he'll be able to make it or if he'll faint right there. He feels his stomach swelling, his lungs burning as Chanyeol grunts and moans in his ear, nibbling at his lobe for added pleasure.

"Chanyeol—" Baekhyun gasps "you're— oh god!" He cries. "You're fucking killing me."

"Almost there." Chanyeol rasps out.

Baekhyun feels the older's body jerk behind him and his hips increasing the already fast pace. Chanyeol lets out a loud and deep moan. Baekhyun rolls his head back and closes his eyes, as with one last thrust, he buries himself to the hilt inside Baekhyun, his orgasm hitting him hard at the same time he releases Baekhyun and he screams, his own orgasm blinding him for a second as it hits him, harder than ever before, sending waves of pleasure through his body, his release staining the pristine tiles. 

His legs give in, body trembling as his orgasm lingers. Baekhyun's breathing fast, supporting his own weight on the wall while Chanyeol holds him by the waist, his own breathing raging as he still moves slowly inside him, milking himself dry. 

Baekhyun whimpers when he finally pulls out and part of the support that keeps him up is gone and he almost falls to the floor. Chanyeol moves fast and tries to catch him, but Baekhyun growls and swats his hands away, his body still too sensitive. Any touch sending fully new waves of sensations that has him trembling and whimpering, and feeling Chanyeol's cum gushing out of him, dripping down his thigh is not helping.

"That was—" Baekhyun swallows.

"Amazing? Mindblowing? The best orgasm you've ever had?" Chanyeol says, a smug smile on his face that Baekhyun would love to slap out of his face.

"Fucking cruel." He says instead —and the best orgasm he's ever had— but Chanyeol doesn't need to know that. "I'm not letting you touch me for a month." Baekhyun growls. 

Chanyeol chuckles and reaches for him, but once again, Baekhyun pushes him away.

"Baby, let me help you, you can barely stand." Chanyeol says, having the nerve to  _ grin _ . 

"Thanks, asshole." Baekhyun glares.

In the end, Baekhyun does let him help. He lets his boyfriend hold him during the rest of their shower and also lets him clean him from head to toe as Baekhyun refuses to move a finger, too tired to even  _ try _ to keep his eyes open and clings to him for dear life. Chanyeol coaxes him into some lazy kissing, too.

"Can we take a nap?" Baekhyun asks sleepily from where Chanyeol has already dropped him in bed, dry and fully dressed to change himself.

"That actually sounds really good." Chanyeol sighs, remembering how he was barely able to get sleep last night.

"I'll start without you." Baekhyun mumbles and rustles in the sheets to get them over his body, lying on his side so his back is facing Chanyeol's side.

The older smiles and lets him be, he owns him for being a bit mean earlier. On his defence, he couldn't help it. Chanyeol simply loves the ability he has to push Baekhyun over the edge just to pull him back and push him over again. Chanyeol loves how sexy Baekhyun looks all desperate and pleading, flushed cheeks and mouth parted open begging him to either fuck him harder or let him cum. But he also loves how his short boyfriend looks post-orgasm, spent and marked, half-lidded eyes and that sleepy expression that makes him look like a tired puppy after a long walk. Adorable.

It's always worth it, even if Baekhyun sticks to his words and doesn't let him touch him for a month. It's okay, that way he can build up his energy and sexual drive to do it all over again. 

Chanyeol jumps onto bed, literally, making Baekhyun bounce on purpose and gaining a loud complaint from his boyfriend.

"I swear you're a child." Baekhyun hisses and wraps the sheets tighter around his body.

Chanyeol snickers and moves closer, up for some cuddling, but Baekhyun pulls one arm out of the covers and pushes him away.

"I meant what I said earlier. No touching also includes cuddling." 

"Baek~" Chanyeol whines. "Why are you mad? What did I do?" Baekhyun can hear the pout on his voice.

"I'm still sensitive, you idiot!" Baekhyun exclaims, his voice sounding muffled from where he's hiding his face on the pillow. And he is, the softness of the sheets against his skin makes his skin tingle.

Chanyeol chuckles. "Come on baby, don't be like that." He tries to get closer again, but Baekhyun won't have it.

"Get off, let me sleep." He grumbles.

"It's almost noon."

"So?" 

"We haven't even eaten anything, remember? We could go to a nice place for lunch."

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol throws a heavy arm over his tired frame. Baekhyun groans and tries to wriggle his way out, but Chanyeol's grip it's strong and keeps him trapped in between the mattress and half of his bigger body.

"You're heavy, move away."

"Not until you agree to have lunch with me." Chanyeol presses him harder against the mattress and snoops from under the covers to have his face closer to Baekhyun's.

"I don't want to." Baekhyun narrows his eyes at the older's smirk.

"You will."

"Don't you dare." Baekhyun warns, but Chanyeol's smirk just grows wider and in a second, he's straddling his sore body, sheets thrown somewhere on the floor and large fingers digging on his sides. 

Baekhyun gasps and chokes on air as Chanyeol mercilessly tickles him. His body's natural response is telling him to laugh, but the only thing that seems to come out of his mouth are sharp gasps and cut out giggles. He never intended for Chanyeol to find out he was a ticklish person and not only that, but the kind of ticklish where the sensation would overpower his whole body, ending up with him in a mess of tears, panting and pig-like snorts. 

It's embarrassing, really, and Chanyeol loves to take that as his advantage whenever he wants to convince Baekhyun to do whatever rich people like to do to entertain themselves and Baekhyun is nowhere near to oblige.

In the end, he does, because he prefers to go with Chanyeol's whims than having to endure the torture again. He would find out how to get his payback later. 

"Stop, stop please!" Baekhyun pleads, kicking his legs and squirming under the older's body, trying to shove his hands away. "Yeol—!" 

"Say yes!" Chanyeol only digs his fingers harder.

"Y—"

Baekhyun gets interrupted by Chanyeol's phone ringing from somewhere in the bedroom, distracting him and making him for a second. Baekhyun takes that as his cue to push him away and scramble out of his grasp, grabbing a pillow to use it as a shield, ready to throw a punch if needed. Chanyeol glares at him, but jumps off the bed to look for his phone. Mouthing a  _ we're not done yet _ and pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend. 

"Hey, Soo." Chanyeol answers the call, catching Baekhyun's full attention again. "Really? Oh, okay. I'll be right down." He hangs up and turns to Baekhyun. "They're outside." Chanyeol announces, looking for a shirt to put on. "I'll just go see what they want."

"Okay." Baekhyun nods, pulling the covers further up his chest. 

Baekhyun plops back down into the mattress and lets out a long sigh once Chanyeol is gone. Kyungsoo and Jongdae are never good news, so he just stays there, quietly staring at the white ceiling. The last thing he wants right now is to face those two, especially after what happened at the bar a few days ago.

He takes his phone and scrolls down his —practically empty— Twitter, his 56 followers don't have much to say on a Saturday, apparently. Except for Luhan, but Baekhyun doesn't really feel like seeing him doing that ridiculous pout with his lips and what he calls "the V sign" with his fingers. He quickly gets bored and goes to his calendar, where Chanyeol's approaching birthday is marked with a small red heart and the side note of  _ don't forget to buy him a good present; _ but before that, marked on Wednesday next week it reads  _ Mr. Jhonson's essay. _ Baekhyun panics for a moment and scrambles to get out if bed in search of his bag, praying for the book he carries everywhere since last week to still be there. He tends to do things sometimes and forget about them. 

Thankfully, at the bottom of the bag, under a pair of clean jeans he brought to replace the ones he keeps at Chanyeol's, it's the neglected book. Puffing his cheeks, he breaths in relief and goes back to sit on the bed and finally start his reading. 

Chanyeol comes back a while later. Baekhyun keeps the book opened over his lap and looks up at his boyfriend.

"Are they gone?"

"Uh, no… they want to go out for brunch." Chanyeol says, doubtful.

"Oh, okay." Baekhyun nods. "You'll probably want to change." He scoffs and points at the worn out sweatpants.

Chanyeol frowns. "Will you come? You haven't eaten anything either."

"I totally forgot about this." Baekhyun pats at the book. "I'll just cook something for myself later." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you go." Baekhyun smiles.

"But—"

"Go."

"Will you be here when I get back?" 

"Yes, Yeol." Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you want me gone."

"Of course, especially because I  _ love _ being here all on my own."

"Fine, fine." Chanyeol shakes his head as he pulls on a shirt over his head. He leans in for a quick kiss. "I won't be long."

"Alright, bye bye." Baekhyun waves at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Baekhyun playfully rolls his eyes and watches as Chanyeol slowly walks out of the bedroom.

Chanyeol is such a sap.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen. Kyungsoo shows up at the coffee shop.

Chanyeol has known Kyungsoo his whole life, having met during their first year of middle school. So his whole life, Chanyeol has come to learn about Kyungsoo's expensive habits, with being the only son from a wealthy family, there was nothing he couldn't have; all he needed to do, was ask.

It doesn't come as a surprise for Chanyeol when they stop at an Italian bistró; the place is small, intimate, expensive and  _ organic.  _ Chanyeol hates organic. It's also a little crowded, being the time of the day when people with nothing else to do aside from counting money come out to have brunch. 

Chanyeol though, after two years of relationship with Baekhyun, some of his simple habits have rubbed of on him. Although he still likes to go out sometimes, he pretty much prefers to stay at home and eat whatever Baekhyun cooks for him; Baekhyun is not precisely a culinary mastermind, but he's really not that bad.

"Here, really?" Chanyeol asks as he looks around the place. 

"It's good, you'll like it. Plus, I think you need to start eating healthier, I always see you eating trash food." Kyungsoo waves a finger in the air as he makes his way inside.

"I exercise, I need my proteins and carbs." Chanyeol defends himself as he follows.

"Just sit, please." Kyungsoo puffs his cheeks.

Chanyeol grumbles, but still does as he's told to, just because he's not in the mood to listen to Kyungsoo's whinings.

"This is bullshit, Soo. I was hoping to get some meat." Jongdae complaints. He looks annoyed.

"Sit your fat ass down too, Kim."

Jongdae glares at him but sits either way.

"I'm surprised Baekhyun didn't join us today." Jongdae says, casually, grabbing the menu and flipping the pages open.

"He had some school things to do." Chanyeol shrugs, taking a menu for himself.

"Right. That, or he doesn't want to meet with us, which I think it's rude. We're your friends." Jongdae says.

"Yeah, I wonder why..." Chanyeol mumbles, eyebrows raising slightly as he keeps his eyes focused on the lists of food.

Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow, but doesn't comment on his words. "It is kind of rude," he says instead, "after that stunt he pulled on you the other day at the bar? It was childish and completely unnecessa—"

"You know, I'm glad you brought out the topic. I've been meaning to talk to you about it." Chanyeol snaps a little, sounding harsher than he intended to. "Baekhyun is a very tranquil person, you need a lot to truly upset him. So, what was it?" Chanyeol cocks his head at his friend. 

"It seems like you don't really know him that well." Kyungsoo shrugs. 

"Cut it out, Kyungsoo. He told me what happened, no need to lie." 

Kyungsoo snorts. "Of course he did." He says, avoiding his friend's gaze to focus on his own menu. 

"If you have something to say about my relationship, you should say it to my face as well, not go behind my back insulting my boyfriend. This is not the first time it happens and I've let it go because Baekhyun has asked me to. As far as I know, he's done nothing wrong." 

"Is not about that." Jongdae shakes his head.

"What is it, then? Because I certainly don't understand." Chanyeol frowns.

Kyungsoo sighs and places the menu back on the table. "It's just that you don't see he's using you.

"Using me?" Chanyeol's frown deepens. "How exactly?" 

"You missed work today, for one." Kyungsoo points out.

"So what?" Chanyeol shrugs. "I work hard and I deserve a day off sometimes. The office won't colapse without me."

"You missed our morning run. On all the years we've been doing this, you've  _ never _ missed it, not once!" Kyungsoo exclaims, a little louder than his usual preferred tone.

Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo, blinking and asking himself if he actually heard what he just heard. He shakes his head, letting out a bitter laugh. 

"I think we're getting out of topic here, Soo." Chanyeol narrows his eyes. "You were going to tell me how is Baekhyun using me?" He adds, returning his eyes to the menu, although all apettite he had, is now gone.

"You know," Jongdae starts, casual tone. Chanyeol knows he's up to no good "this reminds me of that other guy, just about... a year and a half before Baekhyun, I believe. You remember him, right, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo nods, slowly, not fully understanding where all of this is going. "Yeah, that cute one you swore it was the love of your life? It's ironic, because just like Baekhyun, he rejected every attempt of yours of spending money on him. He was lovely, wasn't he? Such a good person. But what happened after a few months, when he realized he had you wrapped around his finger?" Chanyeol scowls, he doesn't like to talk about it, not even Baekhyun knows about this. "Right! He stole from you and disappeared the next morning. We were there for you, helped you track him down, because we love you and we care about you." Jongdae points out.

"Baekhyun is not like that." Chanyeol grits out.

"Maybe not yet." Jongdae shrugs. "But like we've said, it's just a matter of time before that little gold-slut goes out to look for a younger cock to fuck." He scoffs.

"That's enough, Jongdae. He's my partner and he deserves respect. You either do that or we can forget about these… meetings." 

"You can't be serious." Kyungsoo lets out a dry laugh.

"I am, very much so. Baekhyun comes first and if you can't accept that then I justㅡ" 

"We just want what's best for you." Kyungsoo reaches for his hand that rests over the table and gives it a soft squeeze.

"If you truly did, you'd realize that Baekhyun makes me happy" He sighs. "You guys are like my family. Give yourselves the chance to truly know Baekhyun." Chanyeol says, almost pleading. He waits for an answer from any of the two of them. Kyungsoo sighs and lets go off of his hand, sighing. 

"There's just something I don't like about him." He says instead. 

Chanyeol lets out a bitter chuckle and shakes his head. "Fortunately for you, you don't have to date him." He drops the fork he has been playing with the whole time, trying to calm his nerves and pushes his chair back to stand up. He's had enough. He won't beg anymore.

"Where are you going?" Kyungsoo quickly asks, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Home. You can always call me if you change your mind."

"Are you really doing all this  _ just _ for a tight hole to put your dick in?" Jongdae says, a dark tone in his voice. 

Chanyeol flares and Jongdae doesn't see it coming. Chanyeol is fast on his feet and by his side, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and roughly pulling him up so he's half sitting and half standing, hitting the table and breaking a glass in the process. Chanyeol doesn't care about the shocked gasps nor the sudden murmurs that wave through the place, he's focused on not punching his  _ friend's _ confused and terrified face. 

"Watch your mouth, Jongdae." Chanyeol hisses. "Next time you speak about him like that, I'll break your fucking nose." 

There are a few panicked waiters and waitresses crowding around their table, Chanyeol glances over to see their faces, eyes wide in horror and worry. From the corner of his eye, he can see another one of them approaching with a security guard in tow.

Chanyeol lets go of Jongdae, harshly forcing him to sit back down and fixes his shirt while he holds back the need to shove his fist in his friend's face. He looks at Kyungsoo, still expecting he would say something. Apologize, anything, but he remains quiet, eyes fixed on the table. 

Chanyeol scoffs, takes his jacket, pulls a few bills and tosses them onto the table. "Lunch is on me. Keep the change." He deadpans and then, leaves the restaurant, not wanting to make a bigger scene.

××××

Baekhyun groans and lets the open book fall over his face. He's been trying to read for over an hour now, since Chanyeol left, and it's an absolute torture. He's still on page one.

He had thought that for being an art student, reading a book about contemporary art would be interesting. He was wrong. 

His back is sore from where he moved from the bedroom to the living room couch. Why does this couch only feel comfortable when Chanyeol is cuddling him? Baekhyun pouts, he's so used to Chanyeol by now: his presence, his smell, his touch, his eyes… ah, maybe he needs new friends.

Baekhyun is drifting off, eyes closing and book still covering his face when he hears the front door open. He jolts awake and sits up abruptly, a little confused, because isn't it too soon for Chanyeol to be back?

Baekhyun observes his boyfriend walking in the living room and angrily removing his jacket to throw it over the armchair. He puts the book on the table and waits. Chanyeol lets out a frustrated groan and rubs his face furiously.

"Bad lunch?" Baekhyun asks a minute later, once Chanyeol has calmed down and has settled next to him on the couch.

"Bad friends." He answers.

"What happened?" Baekhyun shifts closer, hand moving up to the older's neck so he can massage the muscles there. Chanyeol sighs.

"We… talked. Some things came out and… well, you can guess the rest." 

Baekhyun snorts. "About me."

"They said rude things. I asked them nicely to stop. They didn't, but Jongdae crossed the line and… I almost hit him." 

"Baby—"

"No, listen. There's something you still don't know and it is not an excuse for their behavior, but I see why they're being such assholes."

"What…" Baekhyun's shoulders tense.

"About a year and a half before I met you, I had a boyfriend." Chanyeol begins. Baekhyun waits for him to continue. "He was a couple of years older than you. I thought that we were fine. I thought he loved me." He sighs. "It doesn't matter. The thing is, he stole from me. A very big amount of money."

"How?" Baekhyun frowns, he knows how careful Chanyeol is with his passwords and everything related to his finances.

"He stole the information of a saving account I used to have. Like, life is unpredictable, right? You never know what can happen; one day you're rich, the next day you're not." Chanyeol shrugs. "So I was just saving money… one million, four-hundred and fifty five thousand dollars, he took with him." 

Baekhyun gasps, eyes widening in shock. "Did you report it? Is he in jail? Oh my god, did you get your money back?" Chanyeol shakes his head. " _ Why? _ "

"It turned out that everything he told me about himself was a lie. He disappeared, never heard from him again." 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Baekhyun fixes a few strands of hair behind Chanyeol's ear and remains silent for a moment until it clicks. "So they… they think I'm going to do the same to you." He reasons.

"But they are wrong!" Chanyeol exclaims, turning half of his body around to face his boyfriend. "Anyway, I don't think we'll be seeing them again any time soon." He shrugs.

"Why not?" Baekhyun narrows his eyes.

"I told them that if they couldn't respect you, then they could forget I'm their friend."

"Yeol... that is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I told you I don't want to be the reason you stop seeing them. They're your family, you said it yourself." Baekhyun complaints, mortified.

"Come here." Chanyeol mumbles, pulling Baekhyun to sit on his lap. "If they can't accept you then they aren't. Isn't family supposed to support you and be happy if you're happy?"

"I guess." Baekhyun puffs his cheeks.

"I'm not planning on letting you go any time soon. They can deal with that or simply fuck off."

Baekhyun hums, leaning his head over the taller's shoulder and letting him slip his arms around his waist to keep him closer to his body. "Can't you believe they tried to use my job as an excuse?" He scoffs. "Just because I took a day off today." 

"They're right, though. Your job is important."

Chanyeol chuckles. "Oh Baek, I make a couple of millions every five minutes."

"Wha—"

"Sshh, did you hear that?" Chanyeol presses a finger over his lips. Baekhyun looks at him, confused. "There it goes another million." 

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun exclaims, hitting him on the chest and scrambling off his lap to kneel beside him on the couch. "Wow you suck." 

"My point is, it is not a valid excuse. Missing Saturday morning runs isn't either. I mean, what if I lose everything I have?" Chanyeol says, pulling Baekhyun back onto his lap.

"That would be terrible." Baekhyun pouts, running his fingers through the older's hair, messing it up a little.

"Would you leave me?" Chanyeol's hands move from Baekhyun's back down to his hips.

"Of course, I'm just with you just because your every-five-minutes-millions, remember?" Baekhyun grins.

"Noted."

Baekhyun sighs and lets his forehead rest against Chanyeol's. "Honestly, Yeol, I don't care if you lose everything. You can come to live with me, to small beds and frozen pipes. We can freeze to death together." 

Baekhyun jokes and Chanyeol laughs. The roaring of his chest against his own feels oddly comforting, Baekhyun smiles at the way his boyfriend's dejected expression changes to a grinning one and it feels even better to know he's capable of doing that. 

"No one is losing anything, though. My millions are safe."

"Oh, great. I can breath again." Baekhyun presses a hand against his chest dramatically.

Chanyeol chuckles, but doesn't say anything after. He just stares at Baekhyun, large fingers moving up to remove some locks of hair out of his forehead. There it is again, that adoring look that makes Baekhyun's heart beat faster and stomach flip.

"I love you so much, Baek." Chanyeol mumbles. Baekhyun flushes, he can feel the heat creeping up his neck and cheeks; he bites his lip and leans in to press a quick kiss on the older's lips. "I love you." He repeats. "Please know that you will always be above everything and everyone, but if for some reason I happen to fail you, feel free to kick me in the balls."

"Gladly." Baekhyun kisses him again. "I love you too, Yeol. I probably don't deserve—"

"Hush. Don't start again." Chanyeol interrupts him by clasping a hand over his mouth. "Did you eat?" Baekhyun shakes his head. "Neither did I. Let's order some pizza and we can be one with this couch."

"I still have to start with my paper, it's due to this Wednesday." Baekhyun gives him an apologetic look.

"I'll help you with it later."

"It's... contemporary art." Baekhyun raises an eyebrow.

Chanyeol twitches his lips. "You still have my full moral support, baby." 

××××

Baekhyun chuckles, amused as he watches Sehun trying to deal with the espresso's machine. He really looks like he has no idea of what he's doing, but Minseok decided it was time for him to start his training as a barista and much to Baekhyun's dismay, assign  _ him  _ with the task. He likes Sehun, but the kid doesn't seem to know the difference between an espresso and a regular Americano.

"Do I really have to do this?" Sehun asks, sounding defeated.

Baekhyun hums, watching as Sehun still hesitates over what buttons to press. "I don't think I would let you go near on of these" he pats the machine "ever, but Minseok hyung says you have to learn and  _ I _ have to teach you. So, go on, try."

Sehun sighs. "I'm sorry, hyung." He scratches the back of his head, why are there so many buttons?

"It's okay. I'll talk you through it. Go ahead." Baekhyun crosses his arms against his chest and waits. Sehun spends at least 20 seconds staring at the machine before reaching for it, hands a little shaky.

"What if I break it?" He stops and looks at Baekhyun.

"You won't break it. The water goes at the back and the beans up front."

Sehun takes the bag of beans and successfully fills the filter and adds the water. Sehun grins and Baekhyun gives him a small smile of encouragment 

"Turn it on now." Baekhyun instructs and that's where the panicked expression comes back.

Baekhyun gets distracted for a moment, turning around to look for a cloth to wipe the spilled water. Everything happens too fast. One moment Baekhyun hears a roar coming from the machine and the next he's being bathed in warm water, the sound of the small explosion startling everyone there. He's shocked, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Oh my god!" Sehun exclaims, covering his mouth with his hands. "I'm so sorry, hyung! I don't know what happened!"

"What the hell was that?!" Minseok appears from the back, panting a little. 

Luhan just stares at them, surprised and confused. The water and bits of coffee beans had reached him too.

Baekhyun can't speak nor move. He blinks his eyes as Sehun moves around in search of something to help him clean up his ruined  _ white  _ shirt, which he doubts will be white ever again.

"Oh god, I knew I shouldn't have touched that." Sehun mumbles as he rubs the damp cloth over Baekhyun's upper chest and shoulders, his neck and arms. "I'm really sorry, hyung."

"Well, I guess an espresso won't be an option anymore." The voice brings Baekhyun back from his shocked state. He turns to look at the front of the shop, where the line that was waiting to order has dispersed and Do Kyungsoo stands just a few steps away from the counter, using a napkin to clean some of the disaster as well.

Baekhyun finally moves, forcing Sehun to stop with his frantic attempt to clean him off.

"Can I still order something?" 

Kyungsoo asks, quirking an eyebrow as he walks closer to the cash register.

Baekhyun glances at Luhan, who still looks terrified. He sighs. 

"Go take some fresh air." Baekhyun mumbles to his friend. "I'll take it." Luhan nods and runs off.

Baekhyun sees from the corner of his eye as Minseok drags Sehun way to the back of the shop and hears the hurried questions about what happened, one tumbling after the other.

"I'm sorry about that." Baekhyun says to Kyungsoo, and the man shrugs. "Okay, so... what can I get you?"

"An Americano, no sugar." Baekhyun nods and types into the cash register. "How's Chanyeol?" He asks after a moment. Baekhyun looks up at him, remembering that he and his friends aren't on speaking terms.

"He's fine." Baekhyun looks back down, he's not about to have these type of conversations at his workplace.

Kyungsoo hums. "I'm sure he is. What he can't see won't hurt him." He says. Baekhyun's eyes dart back at him, frowning.

"Excuse me?"

"Unless he already knows what's going on in here. Do you let everyone touch you like that?" Baekhyun still doesn't understand. "Does Chanyeol know you let  _ anyone _ touch like that?" He's smirking, eyes moving from him to the back where Sehun is now cleaning the mess. "You know, it would really be a shame if he finds out you have guys all over you at work."

"What?" Baekhyun blinks, still not understanding where this is going.

"Maybe he'll finally realize what kind of  _ boyfriend _ he has and come back to his senses." Kyungsoo shrugs.

"I don't think this is the appropriate time or place to be having this conversation." Baekhyun glares, moving away to get the man his coffee, then returns, brows still burrowed. "I don't think we should be having this conversation  _ at all _ ."

"We don't?" Kyungsoo's raising a mocking eyebrow as Baekhyun hands him his cup and credit card back. "Take care, Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun glares at the man's back as he retreats off the shop, hands fisted tightly over the counter. Just when he had thought things would go better since Chanyeol came back from that lunch.

Is not that Baekhyun had wanted for his boyfriend to stop seeing his friends, but a person can only take too much. And Baekhyun had taken a lot of shit from there; he didn't really mind if Chanyeol started to talk to them again, as long as Chanyeol kept them away from him, he'd be alright.

Still, with Kyungsoo's last confrontation, Baekhyun can't help but feel like this is not over. At all. 

Kyungsoo is up to something, and he's pretty sure the man's not going to stop until he gets what he wants and Baekhyun suspects that what he wants, it's Chanyeol. 

×××

He lets out a long, tired sigh when he pads at the last number of the security code and the door opens with a click.

It's nearing 10 p.m., three hours after his shift ended. Minseok had made them all stay to clean up and try to figure out what had happened with the machine and assure Sehun he wasn't fired. Not yet at least.

Baekhyun removes his shoes and drops his bag still filled with books and notebooks inside the closet near the door, making a mental note to wash his ruined uniform later.

He steps into the living room yawning and stretching his arms to relax his sore muscles. Chanyeol is sitting on the couch, hunched over his laptop that rests over the coffee table. The older stops what he's doing to turn to see him, removing his glasses.

"Hey." Chanyeol greets. 

"Hi." Baekhyun gives him a weak smile.

"You look terrible." Chanyeol says next. "Where were you? I've been calling you, I was worried."

Baekhyun drops his phone on the table. "Battery died." He announces and slumps down next to his boyfriend with a groan. "At work. We kind of had an accident."

"Accident?" Chanyeol asks, sounding alarmed. "What happened?"

"One of the espresso machines exploded."

"What?!" Chanyeol's eyes widen. "Isn't that like, very close to  _ everyone _ around? Are you okay?" He shifts closer and begins roaming his hands all over his body. Baekhyun chuckles and swats him away, giggling.

"I'm okay. It was just a mess of water, coffee and a bit of smoke. Minseok hyung made us stay to clean up. It took us a while to figure out what happened."

"What was it?" Chanyeol asks as he grabs his hands and pulls him towards his body to wrap his arms around him.

"A short circuit." Baekhyun sighs. "Turns out it had been overheating the machine. Guess it had to happen at some point, Sehun just had the bad luck to be the one handling the machine then. Poor kid was crying because he thought Minseok hyung was going to fire him." He chuckles.

"That's terrible." Chanyeol twists his lips. "Sehun? Isn't he the waiter boy?" He asks then.

"Yup."

"What was he doing there?" 

"Being trained... by me." Baekhyun chuckled.

Chanyeol scoffs. "Are you qualified for that?"

Baekhyun nudges him on the ribs with his elbow. "Not really, but I had to." Baekhyun ponders for a moment if telling Chanyeol about Kyungsoo it's a good idea or not. He doesn't want any misunderstandings happening, so he might as well. "So… Kyungsoo stopped by the shop today." Baekhyun says, feeling as Chanyeol tenses under him.

"What did he want?" He's frowning, furiously chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

"Well, coffee. And insinuated that I'm a slut. Again." Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "He was there the moment the explosion happened and witnessed Sehun panicking all over me trying to help me clean up."

"So he was touching you." Chanyeol concludes by himself, no malice on his tone whatsoever.

"So he was touching me." Baekhyun confirms. "But it wasn't like that. He was just trying to help. I just don't want him to approach you and tell you things that didn't happen and then youㅡ"

"Baek." Chanyeol interrupts him. "I know, don't worry. Thank you for telling me, though." He nods, bringing Baekhyun closer for a kiss. "Why don't you go upstairs to take a hot shower while I make you something to eat."

" _ You _ ?" Baekhyun lifts his head from where he had it on Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Yeah, why?"

"No offense, baby, but you can't cook for shit and I don't really want to end up cleaning another mess."

Chanyeol gasps dramatically. "I  _ will _ take that as an offense."

Baekhyun shrugs. "I'm not hungry anyway. What about you? When did you come back?" 

"I'm here since 8."

"Aren't  _ you _ tired?" Baekhyun pokes his chest.

"A little, maybe. I brought some stuff from work to finish." Chanyeol glances at his still opened laptop. 

"Come shower with me. I'll make tea later and make you company for a while. I have to finish reading my book." 

"Sounds good. Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Baekhyun nods and Chanyeol leans in to peck him on the lips once again.

Baekhyun gets on his feet and runs upstairs, removing his clothes in the process.

Later, he rests his socked feet over his boyfriend's lap and head on the armrest while he reads and Chanyeol revises document after document.

When he's finally done, Chanyeol removes his glasses and sighs, rubbing his face with his hands. He looks over at Baekhyun to find him already sleeping, open book resting on his chest and mouth slightly opened.

Chanyeol chuckles and carefully removes Baekhyun's feet from his lap so he can stand up, then takes the book to leave it on the table and maneuvers Baekhyun up in his arms to take them both to their bedroom. The younger whimpers and shifts a little, but doesn't wake up. He snuggles closer to Chanyeol's chest and continues sleeping.

Chanyeol carries him upstairs bridal style, coming to notice just how little Baekhyun actually weighs. He makes a mental note about it, they will have to eat more and better.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

When Chanyeol told him the day before that Kyungsoo had call because he wanted to apologize, he thought Chanyeol would at least give him the cold shoulder for a little more time and ignore his calls, but the older had immediately accepted to meet so they could talk and that included Baekhyun as well.

He had refused, of course, not trusting Kyungsooㅡ background and all and not especially after their last encounter at the coffee shop. Same encounter Chanyeol was more than informed about and seemed to not have taken it precisely well on Kyungsoo's part.

Chanyeol had tried to convince him, using any type of bribery he knew could work on Baekhyun, but he had not relented, not this time, not this easy. Of course Chanyeol wouldn't stop at that and now, as he pounds into him at a fast and rough pace, making Baekhyun choke on air and part his mouth on a silent scream, he keeps mumbling several and out of breath  _ would you? _ onto his ear. Baekhyun wants to frown and refuse, but it's already hard to think clearly and even harder to speak out words; he's so out of himself and his mind it's a blank space that can't truly register anything Chanyeol is saying, but the way he pistons inside him and jerks him off at the same time and pace has him gasping small  _ yes,  _ though Baekhyun isn't sure if he's agreeing to Chanyeol's request or just expressing his own pleasure with the only word his fucked out brain can process.

"Would you?" Chanyeol asks again and maneuvers his body to change their positions and fuck him sideways, allowing him to go even deeper.

"Fuck!" Baekhyun gasps, letting his head fall to the side. Chanyeol stops rolling his hips if even for just a minute to allow Baekhyun to speak properly. "Fine! Fine just—" he whimpers "s-slow down, please."

Chanyeol smirks, satisfied and continued thrusting at a slower pace to allow them both a few more minutes of pleasure.

"I love you." Chanyeol says as a thanks, leaning to leave a loud and wet smooch on Baekhyun's cheek.

After two intense orgasms, Baekhyun lies on his back, breathing sharply and focusing his attention on the ceiling. He's also frowning, mad at Chanyeol for bribing him with sex like that, knowing that it would be impossible for Baekhyun to refuse him again when he's being pounded mercilessly. He still doesn't trust Kyungsoo, but decides to keep his mouth shut to avoid a possible argument with his boyfriend and just get along with what he wants, to see where does that takes them.

Maybe he's judging. Maybe Kyungsoo wants to sincerely apologize. At least Jongdae's out of town and he won't be back until no one cares when. Baekhyun won't have to deal with him for a while. He highly doubts Kim Jongdae will ever change his mind about him.

"You didn't leave me another option." Baekhyun says, once he's able to breath properly. 

"Come on, baby. Kyungsoo sounded like he really wanted to apologize. Let's just go, hear what he has to say and then, you can decide to forgive him or not. That is up to you." Chanyeol's voice sounds sweet as he nuzzles his nose on the younger's cheek.

Baekhyun sighs. "Yeah, lets see how that turns out." He says, sitting up to get out of the bed and head to the shower. He has an afternoon class to attend.

"Want me to drive you?" Chanyeol asks, sitting up as well, ready to hop on the shower with Baekhyun.

"Thanks, but I'll catch up with Luhan on the way." Baekhyun leans over to peck his boyfriend on the lips.

"I can give him a ride too." Chanyeol offers.

"Oh no, you don't." Baekhyun laughs as he makes his way to the bathroom.

Chanyeol chuckles. "How bad could it be?"

"Bad." Baekhyun shakes his head. Luhan is his best friend, but there's no way he's gonna go through twenty minutes of out of place comments and sexual innuendos towards his boyfriend.

Chanyeol chuckles. "But I can pick you up, right?" 

"Sure. I'll call you when I'm done." Baekhyun answers, standing by the bathroom door. "Can we uh... get some of those cookies you bought me the other day?"

Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow, surprised at his boyfriend's request. "Are you... really asking me to buy you something?" He feels a strange surge of happiness at that and can't help a little teasing.

Baekhyun huffs. "Forget it—"

"No, no, no." Chanyeol's smile is wide and bright. "I'll get them for you!"

Baekhyun gives him a look, a mix of flirtiness and sweet shyness as he draws random patterns on the wood of the doorframe. He bites his lower lip, nodding before getting inside and shutting the door. It's not always that he asks for Chanyeol to indulge him with something but being honest, he misses those cookies and he knows there's no way in hell he can afford them on his own. Besides, Chanyeol is always eager to please him, won't hurt to be spoiled every once in a while.

He's on the bus an hour later. Luhan sits next to him, babbling about how he spent his last two pay cheks on some expensive pair of jeans that Baekhyun doesn't really care about.

"Chanyeol's birthday is in two weeks." He says randomly, just to make Luhan to shut up. 

"Oh?" A teasing smile curls on his lips. "Are you buying him a gift?"

"I want to, but what can you give to someone who already has it all?" Baekhyun sighs.

Luhan hums, tapping a pensive finger against his chin. Oh no, Baekhyun feels the urge to stop the bus and hop out on the next stop. It is never a good sign when Luhan starts to  _ think _ . "You can tie a pretty bow on your neck." He says after a moment. "Get yourself a cute pair of kitty ears and a tail, call him master and let him spank you."

"That's... no." Baekhyun glares. "I want to give him something meaningful."

"You're so corny and boring." Luhan rolls his eyes. "I bet he would  _ love _ to have his kitten call him daddy." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Focus Luhan." He groans. "I do want to give him something nice. I've been saving since we started dating and he has never let me buy him anything for his birthday or Christmas or Valentine's Day or any anniversaries, really. That's why this time I'm not telling him. It'll be a surprise." Baekhyun grins, feeling truly proud of himself.

He had known that asking Luhan for help in this particular issue, would have him end up in a sex shop, trying on slutty outfits and buying impossibly big dildos. It didn't sound that  _ bad  _ actually, so Baekhyun saves the idea for later and adds it as an extra after party surprise for his boyfriend.

Not that he's going to  _ ever _ tell Luhan that. 

***

Baekhyun shifts uncomfortably on his chair 

and clears his throat. The loud chatter, constant clink of glasses and cutlery against porcelain it's making him very anxious. 

Kyungsoo had been the one to choose the place where they would meet and honestly, Baekhyun didn't know what he was thinking when he actually thought Kyungsoo would pick a simple place. 

The Italian restaurant is almost full of people sitting there on their expensive clothes with their expensive food and wine. The dim light and soft piano music playing in the back just makes everything a lot more surreal, like one of those places you only see in romantic movies.

Baekhyun feels really out of place sitting there on his usual jeans and dress shirt —he was lucky enough to have an important presentation that day and that his teacher had forced them to dress formally for it. If not, he's sure he'd be there wearing a flannel shirt and ripped jeans—, while Chanyeol's still wearing his work suit, looking as handsome and clean as ever, so Baekhyun tries really hard to focus mostly on him.

Kyungsoo is sitting right across them, a small smile on his lips while he sips on his glass of wine and waits for their food.

"You're not drinking tonight?" Kyungsoo asks when he notices Baekhyun's still full glass.

"Oh uh... I don't like wine that much." Baekhyun smiles awkwardly.

"No problem, then." Kyungsoo says and with a movement of his hand, calls a waiter. "Bring him a beer."

"That's not really necessary, I'm okay with water." Baekhyun shakes his head, panicking a little as he looks at the waiter.

Kyungsoo chuckles. "Bring it." He tells the boy again and the waiter bows politely before leaving.

"I... didn't know they'd sell beer at a place like this." Baekhyun clears his throat, wriggling in his place.

"Imported beer." Chanyeol answers and leans closer to him, sneaking his hand under the table to place it on his thigh, giving it a soft squeeze. "Although, it is bitter than usual, maybe you won't like it." 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Let him taste it first, or do you decide for him all the time?" He refers to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun blinks a few times before catching the actual meaning of gis words.

"I do not." Chanyeol shrugs. "I just know what my  _ boyfriend _ likes and what he doesn't. You know, two years of relationship and all." Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's hand tightening around his thigh.

The younger sighs and sneaks his left hand under the table too, to lock fingers with Chanyeol on what he hopes is soothing enough to keep him calm.

"Right, sorry." Kyungsoo lets out a light laugh. 

Baekhyun eyes Chanyeol, wondering about his sudden tensed body. Maybe he caught something in Kyungsoo's voice or facial expression that he didn't. Chanyeol seems to relax after a second, though, and Baekhyun sees him letting out a silent sigh. If not even Chanyeol himself was sure about this, why did he agree to meet the man?

"So..." Kyungsoo speaks once their food has arrived and he starts picking at his weird salad with an almost impossible to pronounce name. "I know we didn't meet on the best terms." He looks at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun wants to disagree because they  _ did _ meet on good terms, it was Kyungsoo who decided he didn't like his friend's new boyfriend. He remains quiet anyway. "But Chanyeol is right, he's like my brother and I should be happy because he's happy. You're not that bad, really. I think I was just jealous because I felt you were stealing my best friend." He chuckles.

"I didn't—"

"I know, I know. I was being childish." Kyungsoo says as he stabs a piece of tomato with his fork. "And I do want to apologize." The man is suddenly looking up, large eyes staring right at him. Baekhyun shifts uncomfortably. The look in his eyes enough to make him shiver. "I want us to be on good terms, to be friends."

"Uh, I—" Baekhyun shuts his mouth, once again interrupted. He glances over at Chanyeol at the same time he does and  _ knows  _ Kyungsoo is doing it on purpose.

"I know it's hard for you to trust me after all I've said to you, but believe me when I say you  _ can _ . I would also have my best friend back." Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, but the older keeps his eyes on Baekhyun, waiting for a reaction or an answer. Kyungsoo frowns a little, but he quickly covers it with a smile as he returns to his food.

Baekhyun looks down at his own plate, he picks and moves around the plate a mini baked potato, biting his lip in thought. 

"I shouldn't, you know?" Baekhyun suddenly says, looking up at Kyungsoo with furrowed brows, taking both men by surprise. "After everything you've said to me, I should walk away and let Chanyeol decide what side to take this time. But what kind of boyfriend would I be if I do that, right?" He focuses on Kyungsoo, the man's still staring intently at him, just as Chanyeol while they wait for him to continue. "I know you're important to him, just as he's important to me and I just want him to be okay and not have to worry about his friends and boyfriend getting along." He glances at his side, where his boyfriend is looking at him, a small smile and adoring eyes on his face. Baekhyun feels his cheeks burning a little, but he ignores the feeling and continues. "As his best friend, I know you just want the best for him, I do too. But I assure you, you have nothing to worry about, because I can and I will take care of him. And I just want you to know that I'm done taking your and everyone else's shit and this is the last time I try to fix things between us, so yes, Kyungsoo, I can accept your apologies and we can be— if not friends, at least be civil to each other, right?" 

Kyungsoo's lips curls on a lopsided smile. "Yes, you're right." He nods.

Baekhyun can literally  _ feel _ Chanyeol beaming on his side, the warmth of his bright smile and his hand squeezing tight his own.

The rest of the meal goes smoothly from there, with Chanyeol keeping quiet and focusing on eating while Kyungsoo questions Baekhyun about what he really does as an art student. Baekhyun had seemed a little reluctant about sharing information about himself at first, still unconvinced that Kyungsoo's intentions were genuine and hesitating to answer his questions in fear of letting out too much. But Kyungsoo seemed truly curious and after a while and with a slice of cappuccino cake on Baekhyun's plate, he decided that it wasn't that bad after all.

"I invited you, I'll take care of it." Kyungsoo hisses at him when Baekhyun insists on helping with the bill, even if that means he will be left with less than 3 dollars for the rest of the month.

"But—" 

Chanyeol chuckles and grabs his hand to pull him by his side. "Let him do it, is the least he can do." He teases.

Kyungsoo snorts, passing the waiting waiter his credit card.

Chanyeol stops him once they're in the parking lot alone, Kyungsoo long gone to attend other business. The older sneaks his arms around his waist and lifts him up without warning, squeezing his body against his own. Baekhyun gasps in surprise. 

"Thank you." Chanyeol says in his ear. Baekhyun smiles and wraps his arms around his neck. "You're really amazing and I'm sorry I used sex as a bribe, I promise to never do it again. Also, I love you so, so much." He says as he kisses his cheek over and over.

"You know I'd do anything for you." Baekhyun mumbles, pulling his head back a little so he can look at Chanyeol's eyes. He smiles and then leans in to peck him on the lips. "Can you put me down now, please? I can barely breathe." Baekhyun squirms. 

"Right." Chanyeol laughs and does as he's told. "Let's go home."

***

Chanyeol sits behind his desk, reading glasses perched over the bridge of his nose and a steaming cup of coffee on the side while he goes through a few documents. 

"You know, the other day," Kyungsoo, who's sitting on the leather couch near the door, scrolling down his facebook starts "I stopped by the coffee shop where Baekhyun works." Chanyeol hums, not really paying attention to what he's saying. "The day of the little accident they had? I'm sure Baekhyun told you."

"He did. What about it?" Chanyeol asks with a low tone, keeping his eyes down on the papers.

"Ah, nothing just… I came in right at the moment one of his co-workers, Sehun, I believe his name tag said, was helping him clean up and they were rather… touchy." Kyungsoo feigns disinterest by keeping his eyes on his phone.

"Yes, he told me there was some touching involved." Chanyeol says, glancing at Kyungsoo from over the rim of his glasses.

"Good. That's good. Trust and communication are the solid bases for a relationship." Kyungsoo comments, casually.

"What are you trying to get to?" Chanyeol asks, mildly irritated by Kyungsoo's unfinished suggestions. He finally removes his glasses and fixes his eyes on his friend, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Oh, nothing." Kyungsoo shakes his head. "I just think that they should be  _ really  _ close friends if Baekhyun allowed this kid to touch him like  _ that _ ." He shrugs. 

Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow, suspiciousness creeping in as he takes in the meaning of Kyungsoo's words. He's starting to think that maybe, that apology wasn't as sincere as he thought it was, but still… he can't help the spark of doubt settling in his chest.

"Like… what?" Chanyeol asks, missing the triumphant smile on his friend's lips.

"Rather intimmately." Kyungsoo shrugs. "But it might be nothing. You know the kid, Sehun, I mean, right?"

"Not… personally, no."

"Oh, I thought you knew all of his friends."

"I don't have to, he's free to have friends of his own." Chanyeol says and for a moment, he isn't quite sure if he's trying to convince himself of that or someone else.

"That's good. I guess having friends closer to his age is good for him."

"Yes." Chanyeol mumbles, then stops. Ge's feeling weird, a sensation in his chest that he  _ knows  _ shouldn't be there, certainy, he has no reasons to doubt Baekhyun and yet… he frowns and shakes those thoughts away, what is he even thinking? Baekhyun would never. "Don't you have work to do?" He asks instead.

"I do, but that's why I have an assistant, Chanyeol. So she can do all the boring job. You should try it sometimes." 

"I like to do my own work, thank you." Chanyeol returns his eyes to the papers and hopes Kyungsoo understands he's been dismissed. 

"You're so boring. I can't wait for Jongdae to come back. I'm out." Kyungsoo stands up.

Chanyeol scoffs as he watches his friend walk out of his office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is excited about his gift for Chanyeol.
> 
> Chanyeol receives a call from Kyungsoo.

"So..." Luhan turns on his heels once he finishes with the last customer on the line "do you already know what you're giving Mr. Grey for his birthday?" He asks, leaning his hips on the counter.

"Who's Mr. Grey?" Sehun asks, curiously raising an eyebrow, folding cloth he's been using to wipe unnocupied tables.

Baekhyun opens his mouth to answer, but Luhan beats him to it. "His boyfriend." He points at Baekhyun.

"Oh... I thought your boyfriend's name was Chanyeol? The uh... Park Chanyeol?" Sehun clears his throat awkwardly. Baekhyun pays no mind to it, being an usual occurrence whenever people find out who his boyfriend actually is. Chanyeol has that effect on people.

Baekhyun shrugs. "Yes, that's him. Luhan it's just joking." He says while mixing the ice for a new frapuccino. "And no, I still don't know what I'm giving him."

"I still can take you to that  _ special _ shop, if you want." Luhan winks at him before going back to attend new customers.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and decides to ignore his friend's suggestion. "Hey Sehun." He calls once he's sure Luhan is not paying attention to them anymore. "Are you free tomorrow? Say... at 3?"

"Uh... yeah, why?" Sehun stops everything he's doing.

"Well, I do have an idea of what I want to give Chanyeol, but I need a second opinion. I mean… I don't want to be… boring."

"What about Luhan? Hyung, I don't think I'm the right person for that. Your boyfriend's probably—"

"Please." Baekhyun pleads. "Luhan is not going to take this seriously and this might be the only chance I get to go out without making Chanyeol suspicious." He explains. "I'll treat you ice cream after, please!"

Sehun twists his lips. Then, he sighs. "Okay, let me… ask my mom and I text you later."

Baekhyun beams. "Thank you, Sehun, you're the best. And... please, don't mention anything to Luhan." He says as he walks to the other side of the counter where people is waiting for their drinks.

"Sure." Sehun mumbles, glancing over at where Luhan is still animadetly chatting with a customer, an old lady to which Luhan is explaining how their Matcha Mocca Double Shot Frappuccino works.

****

Baekhyun steps into the living room, rubbing a towel on his still wet hair.

Chanyeol is sitting on the larger couch, also freshly showered and feet propped up the glass coffee table. He turns to look at him, chuckling when he takes in the clothes Baekhyun is wearing.

"Do you need to fetch more clothes from your appartment?" Chanyeol teases, grinning at how big his old college t-shirt and sweatpants look on Baekhyun.

The younger sticks his tongue out at him and plops down on the couch next to him, throwing the wet towel over to the nearest armchair.

"I didn't feel like wearing my own clothes. Why? Do you mind?" Baekhyun playfully nudges the older on the ribs with his elbow.

Chanyeol grunts. "You know I don't. Your phone it's been buzzing like crazy, by the way." He points at the old device that rests over the table.

Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow. Aside from Chanyeol and Luhan, no one really messages him, unless it's something important from school, so he takes his phone and unlocks it.

It takes the thing several seconds to start working propperly.

"You really need to change that old thing." Chanyeol comments casually, eyes fixed on the TV. 

"Why? It works perfectly fine." Baekhyun answers, waiting again for the messaging app to open.

"It goes off in the middle of a call  _ all _ the time. Your concept of  _ working perfectly fine _ it's pretty fucked up, baby." He says, clicking his tongue. "You should let me—" 

"No." Baekhyun cuts him off. The app finally opens, the first five messages are indeed from Luhan sending him pictures of different outfits, asking him which one looks nicer. Baekhyun ignores them all and passes to the following ones, they're from Sehun.

_ [Oh Sehun]: Hyung, where are we meeting tomorrow? I need to tell my mom so she will let me go 😭 _

Followed by:

_ [Oh Sehun]: Hyung _

_ Hyung _

_ Hyung _

_ Hyung _

"Jesus." Baekhyun mumbles.

"What is it?" Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun looks up at him and blinks, he can't tell him what is going on, it would ruin his surprise.

"Uh... nothing, just forgot I have to go to the school's library tomorrow." Baekhyun waves him off to get to type a quick reply to Sehun.

"It's Saturday."

"I know. We're working in this project... my team partner's kind of a control freak." He twitches his lips, fingers moving fast over the screen. It isn't entirely a lie, he does have an important project for a midterm, and his team partner  _ is  _ a control freak. A control freak who explicitly told him she does not do any school related work on Saturdays. Baekhyun didn't dare to ask why.

"Oh, want me to give you a ride? I'll stay at the office just until noon tomorrow."

"Nah, it's fine." He finishes typing and locks the phone. "I can—" His phone buzzes again and he quickly snatches it back from his lap, unlocking and replying in just a few seconds. All under Chanyeol's inquisitive eyes.

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol asks on a suspicious tone that Baekhyun totally misses. 

"Yeah, it won't take long anyway." He leaves his phone on the table again and shifts closer to his boyfriend. "Actually... I'm feeling a little hot." Baekhyun mumbles, leaning and tilting his head to the side so he's speaking against Chanyeol's neck, where he knows it's his most sensitive spot.

Baekhyun hears him swallow loudly. "Are you, now?"

Baekhyun hums before pressing a kiss and biting on the skin. Chanyeol grunts, grabbing him by the arm to pull him up his lap and claim his lips on a searing kiss. 

His phone doesn't bother them again, long forgotten on the table.

****

"Yeol." Baekhyun sighs. He closes his eyes and tilts his head to the side, losing the battle against himself and granting his boyfriend a free pass to the sensitive skin of his neck. "I have to go to work. If I get there late again, Minseok—" he gasps when Chanyeol sinks his teeth on the tender skin right under his ear "Minseok hyung's going to be— mad at me."

Chanyeol hums, completely ignoring the younger's words as he sneaks a hand under his shirt and a little bit lower where he starts to fumble with the belt.

"I'm serious. Yeol..." Baekhyun mewls, cursing at himself for not having more self-control and for not being able to say no to the older. 

"Do you really want me to stop?" Chanyeol speaks on his ear, voice husky and deep. "Because you suck at trying to convince me to do it, baby." He says before sinking his teeth on Baekhyun's earlobe.

The younger lets out a mix of a pained groan and a moan. "I'm going to get fired." Baekhyun whines. "And then I'm breaking up with your old ass."

Chanyeol then stops and pulls away, chuckling at the disheveled image of his boyfriend: messy hair, messy clothes, flushed cheeks and hardening dick.

"I guess then I should let you out in public with a hard on." Chanyeol shrugs and makes an attempt to get off the bed.

Baekhyun growls. "No." He grabs him by the arm and pulls him back. "Finish me off. Quick." The younger frowns.

Chanyeol smirks and does as he's told. He can do quick. 

****

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Baekhyun chants, barging in the coffee shop twenty minutes later and almost bumping into a customer that was just heading out. 

Luhan snorts from where he's standing behind the counter. "Move your ass. You're lucky Minseok hyung isn't here yet."

"Really?" 

"Really. Move, Byun." Luhan snap his fingers.

Baekhyun sighs in relief. "Right." He dashes to the back of the store to change into his uniform. 

"You're shameless, you know that, right?" Luhan says once he's back to the front.

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow. 

Luhan points to a spot right under his own jaw. Baekhyun's eyes widen and he turns around to look at his retorted reflection on the stainless cover of the espresso machine. He barely manages to see the small red spot there.

"Damn it." He hisses, inspecting the damage. 

"I have makeup in my bag back there." Luhan says, Baekhyun can actually  _ hear _ him rolling his eyes. "Go cover that. You are a shame for this establishment." He shakes his head. Baekhyun glares, but goes back to the small changing room.

He rumages inside Luhan's bag, scrunching his face up when he sees all the things his friend carries in there, including a half used bottle of lube and a few condoms. He better keeps the questions to himself. 

Baekhyun goes back to the front of the store after covering the red marks as best as possible, being careful of not leaving any visible. He will have to have a little chat with Chanyeol later.

"Is it okay?" He asks both Sehun and Luhan, tilting his head up to give them a better view of his neck and jaw. 

"Uh... yeah, it's— it's okay." The younger stutters, looking away as soon as Baekhyun moves his head down again. "Hyung." Sehun calls him, before Baekhyun can get to work. "My mom said yes." He simply says, enough for Baekhyun to understand.

Baekhyun smiles and nods. "Thank you, again."

He had to let Chanyeol have his way with him earlier in order to take his mind away of picking him up from work to take him to school, where Baekhyun has made him believe he was going. The older wasn't usually this insistent, agreeing with whatever answer he'd get from Baekhyun at his requests and whatever had triggered him to ask more than once this time, Baekhyun just shrugged it off as his boyfriend wanting to annoy him and in the end, he did manage to get rid of him from the rest of the afternoon.

Now, a plan to get away from Luhan is what he needed to think about.

***;

"Hyung, where are we going?" Sehun whines. He's been following Baekhyun for around half an hour now.

"I told you already." Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"Well, yes, but you also said it wasn't that far from the coffee shop."

"Is not but... we couldn't take the shorter way, Luhan takes that route too."

"So, you're saying we've been walking for hours just to avoid Luhan?"

"It's been thirty minutes! Stop complaining."

Sehun sighs. "I still don't understand why you don't want him to come along, I—"

"Because he's so insistent about going to that sex shop and he has issues  _ respecting  _ my decisions. Besides, we need to do this quick because Chanyeol will be waiting for me and Luha tends to get distracted with  _ everything _ ."

"Alright, where are we going then?"

"Here." Baekhyun suddenly stops, making Sehun do the same and almost collapsing against each other.

The younger looks up front to the displays and his eyes widen.

"A jewelry shop?" Baekhyun nods. "Isn't... too expensive?" Sehun scratches his head.

"Well... yeah but I uh... I've been saving a lot of money for this." Baekhyun twitches his lips on an awkward smile.

"What do you want to get him?"

"A ring."

"A-a ring?" Sehun stutters. He blinks a few times as his eyes land on the older. "Are you— are you going to ask him to—"

"Uh?" Baekhyun turns to face Sehun after a few seconds of his pause. "Oh! Oh no... no, no  _ that _ kind of ring." He chuckles. "It's just... it might sound corny and all but... we don't really have anything to identify us as a couple, labels are not necessary and stuff. But I still want him to have something to remind him of me." A small smile spreads on his lips.

"That sounds nice." Sehun smiles sincerely.

"Yes. I wanted to buy him something nice, for a change. He's always trying to give me things and even though I refuse most of the times, I knows he does it from the heart." 

Sehun nods in understatement. Baekhyun misses the way the younger's expresion falters a little at his words, as he makes his way into the shop.

Sehun follows a moment after. Doing this feels weird. Being there, helping his crush buy a gift for his boyfriend, it's strange, but he couldn't find it in his heart to say no. Sehun knows Baekhyun doesn't do this with the intention to hurt him and he's only seeking a friend's help when the other friend wouldn't be much of  _ actual  _ help. He'll do his best.

Baekhyun is already by the glass display, the sales lady smiling and waiting patiently for Baekhyun to make a decision. 

"Did you have something in mind?" She asks, as minutes pass and Baekhyun is as clueless as he had been since he set foot into the shop.

"Well, actually… a while ago, I saw a pair of silver bands on the window. The ones with four black stones embedded in them? Do you still have them?" Baekhyun asks, hopeful.

The lady frowns in thought before remembering. She nods and asks Baekhyun to wait while she goes to the back store and comes back a moment later with a small black box.

"These are actually out of stock now." She says, opening the box and placing it over the glass surface. "This is the last pair." Baekhyun glances at her and back at the rings, those are exactly the ones he saw before. "This is a design from last season, I can give you a discount."

"Really?" Baekhyun chirps. She nods. 

"Sehun," he motions for the younger to get closer "what do you think?"

Sehun peeks from over his shoulder. "They're pretty." 

"Are these for you two? I could—"

"No." They're both quick to answer. Baekhyun shakes his head.

"No, he's here for moral support." Baekhyun says and the lady smiles. "So... do you think he'll like them?" He asks.

"I'm sure Mr. Park will love them, especially if it's a gift from you, hyung." Sehun nods.

Baekhyun bites his lip. "I'll take them." He tells the lady. She nods and takes the box back. "Can I uh— it's a gift, could you write a small description on the inner side?"

"Sure, what would you like?" 

"You burn like a shooting star." Baekhyun answers, timidly, his cheeks heating up as both Sehun and the lady grin at him.

"Sure. It will take a moment then, if you want to wait." She points at the small couch at one corner of the place.

"What does that mean?" Sehun asks.

Baekhyun smiles. "Just a small inside thing between us."

****

Chanyeol is at the verge of dying from boredom, left arm and leg hanging out of the couch while he watches random episodes of Gossip Girl on TV. Serena and Blair really need to get their shit together.

He sighs, thinking that maybe he should have gone to work at least until Baekhyun comes back home, but it was a little late for that and now, he can't do anything but stay and be one with his expensive couch. 

His eyes are closing but he's jerked awake by his phone ringing and buzzing on the coffee table. Chanyeol scrambles over the couch and thinking that it might be Baekhyun; he takes his phone, excitement instantly dying when he sees Kyungsoo's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey, Soo." Chanyeol answers, slumping back down.

" _ You could at least try to sound excited. _ " Kyungsoo says from the other side. 

"Whatever. What's up?"

" _ Nothing much. What are you doing right now? _ "

"Just... you know, chilling." Chanyeol shrugs, even when he knows no one can see him.

" _ On your own? _ "

"Yeah, why?"

" _ Baekhyun isn't with you? _ "

"No, he's out." Chanyeol checks the hour on his wristwatch, it's getting late.

" _ Oh, so I think it was him. _ "

"Who?"

" _ Baekhyun. I was passing by and I thought I had seen him, but wasn't very sure about it. He was at an ice cream parlor with this kid… what was his name again? You know, his co-workerㅡ _ "

"Luhan?"

" _ No, not that scrawny guy. The other one. _ "

"Sehun?" Chanyeol frowns.

" _ Yes! Sehun. I thought I could be wrong, but maybe it was indeed Baekhyun. _ "

"Eating ice cream, you say?" A frown starts forming on his face.

" _ Yup. _ "

"Were they alone?" 

" _ As far as I could see, yes, it was just the two of them. _ " It takes Chanyeol a moment to answer. " _ Oh, he didn't tell you? _ "

"No— well, he said he was going to be at school, finishing some project... maybe he finished earlier…?

" _ Yeah, maybe... it was just weird not seeing the two of you together. Anyway, I gotta go. See you later? _ "

"Yeah... sure..."

" _ Bye. _ "

Before Chanyeol can say anything else, the line goes dead. He stares at his phone for a moment, debating between calling Baekhyun or just leave it be. What was he doing with Sehun? Wasn't he supposed to be at school? He's about to press Baekhyun's name on his phone, but he decides against it, shaking his head. 

The last thing he wants is to be an overbearing boyfriend, he's sure Baekhyun will tell him once he arrives home.

Chanyeol leaves his phone back on the table and resumes his task of watching TV, but it turns out impossible to concentrate this time. Eyes darting from the TV to the device, a nagging feeling twisting in his stomach.

It is about an hour and a half later that he hears the front door opening. Baekhyun enters the living room, bag hanging from his shoulder as he removes his scarf.

Chanyeol sits up, he follows his boyfriend with his eyes, watching him walk around the couch to where he is.

"Hey." Baekhyun leans down to peck him on the lips and then makes his way back, heading to the bedroom for a shower. Chanyeol stands up and follows.

"So, how was it?" He asks. Baekhyun removes all the layers of clothes on the way.

"Uh?" Baekhyun peers at him from over his shoulder.

"Your project, did you finish?"

"Oh, boring, you know... but yeah, we finished." 

They both enter the bedroom. Baekhyun finishes removing his clothes, walking around only in his underwear, collecting all he'll need for his shower.

"That's great. Did you uh... did you do anything else after?"

Baekhyun stops in his tracks and turns his head around to look at his boyfriend, raising a curious eyebrow at him.

"No, why? I came home right after." Chanyeol stills. He blinks, is Baekhyun really lying to him? "Chanyeol?" His name catches his attention back. "Something wrong?"

"No... no." Chanyeol smiles. "Just curious."

"Okay..." Baekhyun approaches him. Chanyeol's breath hitches as he feels his boyfriend's naked body pressed against his own. "Want to take a shower with me?" He asks with a teasing tone.

"No I... took one earlier." Chanyeol's breath hitches, trying to keep the smile on his face.

Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow, Chanyeol has  _ never _ refused to shower with him.

"Alright." Baekhyun says anyway, getting on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend before heading to the bathroom.

Chanyeol stares at the closed door, feeling really strange and awkward with the situation, Baekhyun had never lied to him before. But, why now?

He glances at the pile of clothes on the laundry basket. Baekhyun's shirt on top. Chanyeol bites his lower lip, could it be that— he shakes his head, Baekhyun wouldn't do that to him. He wouldn't— but then again,  _ why _ would he lie to him? 

Maybe Kyungsoo did see wrong, maybe it wasn't Baekhyun after all...

"Fuck." He curses under his breath, the annoying feeling winning over him. He quickly approaches the basket and takes Baekhyun's shirt, pressing it over his nose.

It has the familiar smell of Baekhyun's perfume, mixed with the faint scent of coffee. He can't smell anything out of the ordinary. It just smells like Baekhyun.

Chanyeol groans, dumping the shirt back and walking to the bed, letting himself fall over the mattress. He lets out a long sigh and rubs his face, this is stupid, he had never doubted Baekhyun before, why would he start now? He trusts his boyfriend, there's no reason for him to start feeling otherwise... then why can't he stop the thoughts from creeping in his mind about the possibility of the younger being with someone else and lying to him about it? He doesn't even know the concept either. Maybe Baekhyun did finish his project sooner than expected, maybe Luhan was with them, maybe just not  _ there  _ the moment Kyungsoo passed by. Chanyeol feels like freaking out, it's a new mix of emotions swirling inside his chest and stomach and he doesn't like it. At all. 

Baekhyun comes out of the shower minutes later. A towel around his waist while he dries his hair with another one. Chanyeol watches him walk around, humming to a tune the older doesn't bother to recognize. He licks his lips, eyes wandering over Baekhyun's body, from his narrow waist to his wide shoulders, the sinuous line of his hips and the faint muscles of his arms and stomach. 

Baekhyun's body it's gorgeous, Chanyeol has always been aware of that; always wanting more of it, always praising it until Baekhyun gets tired of hearing him. He scowls as he gets on his feet and walks towards the shorter, grabbing him by the arm to spin him around. 

"Yeol—" Baekhyun tries to say, surprised, but Chanyeol cuts him off by pressing their lips together. "What—" He's interrupted again by his boyfriend's insistent mouth. "I thought we could have— dinner first." He pants. Chanyeol's hands now resting on his hips, slowly pushing the towel down until it falls to the floor.

"Later." Chanyeol mumbles over his lips before claiming them again, urging Baekhyun into a heated kiss that he can't refuse. His arms move to wrap themselves around the taller's neck and Chanyeol groans, pressing their bodies closer. 

Baekhyun it's  _ his _ . He belongs to  _ him _ and only him. Chanyeol will make sure to make that  _ very  _ clear to everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hmm... I don't know." Baekhyun sighs as he places a bottle of whipped cream over the counter. "He doesn't like that kind of places, plus he's been acting a bit... weird lately." He says after Luhan's suggestion of  _ hitting _ a club on Friday to celebrate Chanyeol's birthday. 

"Weird how?" Luhan asks, quirking both eyebrows at him. Sehun eyes them both, expectantly waiting for an answer as well. 

"Just... indifferent? Distant, I guess. And I know something's wrong but everytime I ask he just waves it off and tells me it's nothing." Frustration begins to build up in his chest and stomach. Baekhyun throws the rag he was holding and crosses his arms over his chest, pouting.

Luhan chuckles. "Don't think too much about it. Maybe he has something going on at work." He tries to comfort his friend.

"He's right, hyung." Sehun butts in. "Just give him some time, he'll come around."

Baekhyun twitches his lips but doesn't say anything else about it. He knows it's highly unlikely for Chanyeol to be stressed about work, he's just not that kind of person. He also knows that if ever, he would just take a few days off and rant to him about it. Baekhyun would sit and listen to then offer him any kind of comfort, just like Chanyeol likes it, but this time it's different. It  _ feels _ different.

"Yes, maybe." Baekhyun mumbles a moment later, just for the sake of saying something. "Anyway, we should get ready to open. Sehun, come here, I'll try to teach you this one more time." He motions for the younger to come closer as he places a cup of steaming hot cappuccino on the counter. 

Sehun sighs in defeat. "I can't do it, hyung. I'm not artistic like you." He whines. 

Baekhyun has spent the last couple of days trying to teach Sehun how to make foam designs, with no fruitful results so far. 

Sehun's hand shakes as he struggles to hold the toothpick the way Baekhyun had taught him previously. Baekhyun just watches with a hopeless expression on his face, thinking on how Minseok  _ needs _ to stop giving him these tasks of teaching Sehun the tricks he knows. It's useless.

"No, no." Baekhyun shakes his head. "You're holding it wrong again." He sighs and moves to stand next to the kid, pressing himself against his side to be able to help him hold the toothpick correctly again. He wraps his whole hand over Sehun's, chest flushed against the other's arm as he peeks over to get a better view. He guides him through it, eyes fixed on the drink while he traces lines and curves on the foam. 

His tongue peeks out of his mouth in concentration and Sehun seems to be trying really hard to memorize every move Baekhyun's hand does with his own, hoping the customers will only ask for small dog's heads or hearts on their cappuccinos.

They're so into it, they don't hear the doorbell ringing.

"I'm sorry, sir, we're still not open— oh, hello." Luhan greets, but not even that works for the both of them to look up, until the loud clearing of a throat is heard in the empty room.

Baekhyun looks up then, a small smile spreading on his lips while he slowly retreats his hand from Sehun's and steps away to greet his boyfriend. It's been a few days since he dropped by the coffee shop. 

Baekhyun rounds the counter and stands in front of him, tiptoeing a little to peck him on the lips. Chanyeol doesn't make any move, he just smiles and it feels so awkward Baekhyun has to glance back over his shoulder to see his friends' expressions, but for once, they had decided to give them some privacy and busy themselves on something else.

"Hey." Baekhyun says. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not allowed to visit you now?" Chanyeol cocks an eyebrow.

"Of course you are, it's just... it's been a few days since you came by, that's... all." Baekhyun's voice trails off at the older's sharp tone.

"I'm heading to the office, but today promises to be one of those long, tedious days. Might need some caffeine." Chanyeol sighs.

"Oh, sure. Lu?" Baekhyun calls, turning his head around to face his friend. Luhan jerks his head up, looking like a deer-in-the headlights. "Could you get a double americano? No sugar, please."

"Right on." Luhan nods.

"So... " Chanyeol starts when Baekhyun's attention is on him again. "What were you doing when I came in?" He glances at Sehun, who's now focusing on perfecting the art of drawing on foam.

"Just teaching him new things. Minseok hyung—"

"He asked you to, yeah, I know."

"Yeol?" Baekhyun asks, a confused frown on his face.

"Don't you think you were standing too close to him?"

"Oh… no." Baekhyun frowns, still confused. "I was just trying to teach him the technique."

Chanyeol hums and nods in acknowledgment, but Baekhyun's not yet convinced.

"Anyway... we should go shopping for this Friday."

"This Friday?" The frown on his face deepens.

"Kyungsoo's planning a small get together for my birthday. I tried to refuse, but you know how he is." Chanyeol shrugs.

Baekhyun blinks, they already had plans for that night. Just the two of them.

"What about—"

"Right, that." Chanyeol cuts him off. "We can reschedule for Saturday, right?"

It takes Baekhyun a moment to answer, but he ends up nodding. "Right, Saturday..." 

"Here it is." Luhan's voice cuts through the lingering tension, even for just a fraction of a second.

Baekhyun walks over to take the cup and hand it to Chanyeol, asking him to be careful because it's hot.

"Thanks." Chanyeol says, taking a small sip of his coffee. "Well, I should get going." 

"Alright." Baekhyun nods dumbly. "I'll see later tonight, yeah?"

"Oh... no. Not tonight. I'm going out."

"Out? Where?" Baekhyun feels the knot tightening in his throat. This is not how Chanyeol usually behaves.

"We have clients visiting from Japan. They wanted to celebrate a deal we just closed, they love drinking." Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "And you still have school tomorrow so I figured you wouldn't want to come."

"No. I mean, yeah you're right." It takes all of Baekhyun's effort to force out a smile. "I'll just stay at my apartment tonight, then." 

"Yeah, okay." Chanyeol says, all the while smiling. 

"Well, I'm leaving now. I'm running late." Baekhyun leans up to meet Chanyeol half-way, but the kiss he was expecting to receive on his lips end up on his forehead.

"Sure." Baekhyun mumbles.

"See you later." Chanyeol says at last and makes his way towards the door. 

Baekhyun looks at him crossing the street to get to his car parked on the other side. He turns around but keeps his eyes down in shame, afraid of his friends' expressions of pity he knows they have.

He heads to the back store to try to calm down and convince himself that nothing is wrong. That whatever is going on in his boyfriend's head it's a temporary thing and he'll be over it soon, even if he doesn't talk to Baekhyun about it like he used to. He can take that, Baekhyun tells himself. What he can't take it's the older's cold treatment and he totally hates the dreadful feeling growing in his chest. He just hopes it's over soon, preferably before Chanyeol's birthday. 

That night, Baekhyun isn't able to close his eyes. His bed feels cold and empty. He tosses and turns over and over, checking his phone every five minutes or so in hope to find a message from Chanyeol. Baekhyun knows the older isn't used to sleeping without him either, so he dumbly thinks that maybe, just maybe, Chanyeol will call him or send him a text once he's done with his business. Maybe he'll come over and try to fit himself in Baekhyun's tiny bed, pouting because his feet are cold and snuggling closer to him like he always does. But as the hours drawn out and sunlight peeks through his window, the knock he was waiting to hear never happens, and his phone remains silent and empty.

Baekhyun is left with no other option but to get up and get ready for another day of school and work, even when the fear of what is possibly coming next twists in his stomach, making him nauseous.

He stares at the message written on his screen for a while.

_ [Baekhyun]: Will I see you today? _

Baekhyun's finger hovers over the  _ Send _ button and a few minutes pass before he shakes his head and sighs, deleting the message. He puts his phone away in his bag and makes his way out of his apartment. 

🔸️

Chanyeol had left the coffee shop with his heart and mind a mess. He had gone there with the intentions of apologizing to Baekhyun for being such a shitty boyfriend these past few days. He had wanted to take him out for dinner and then go back home  _ together _ , but he wasn't expecting to find what he found the moment he stepped in. Kyungsoo's words coming back like a slap on the face.

He had tried to ignore it, he knew Baekhyun wasn't that kind of person, he would never cheat on him and maybe Kyungsoo had just misunderstood the situation. 

But then, seeing Baekhyun standing so close to another guy —the same guy Kyungsoo had mentioned—, holding his hand and talking to him so intimately had struck something inside and he had snapped. Chanyeol never intended to be so harsh, much less in front of Baekhyun's friends, he just couldn't stop himself.

Of course he didn't miss the shocked and hurt expression on his boyfriend's face and as much as he had wanted to reach for him, hug him and apologize as many times as necessary, he didn't. The fake smile he was sporting as he walked out, abandoned his lips as soon as he was out of Baekhyun's sight.

The event with his clients hadn't been a lie, but what Chanyeol thought it could be a good way to distract himself a little and clear his mind, ended up being just an added source of stress because apparently, his idea of a  _ night out  _ was very different from his clients'. That's how he ended up in a strip club, a straight one at that, with a girl rubbing her bare boobs on his arm, feeling extremely uncomfortable and out of place while the rest of his company enjoyed themselves, laughing and touching every passing girl. He wished at that moment he could be like Kyungsoo, who remained calm, a lopsided smile on his lips as he chugged down beer after beer. Chanyeol hadn't even been able to taste his own drink, feeling disgusted with the place, his clients  _ and  _ himself.

He wondered more than once what Baekhyun could be doing and more often than not, he found himself with the messaging app open, Baekhyun's name on the top; but everytime, he shook the thought out and shoved his phone back into the pocket of his jacket.

He finally found an excuse to leave after getting up to go to the bathroom and came back apologizing to the Japanese men, saying that an emergency had just came out and that he had to leave. He let out a long sigh when he finally stepped out of the place and into fresh air. The toxic atmosphere inside had even clogged up his nose.

A while after, when he was parking on his designated spot on the parking lot, his phone had chirped. With shaky hands and hoping to see Baekhyun's name on the screen, he had pulled it out again, only to find Kyungsoo giving him shit for leaving him alone with that bunch of  _ old pervs _ . 

He had ignored the message, that was the last thing on his mind.

The way to his apartment had never felt this long and tiring before. He didn't even bother changing out of his suit as he climbed to his very annoyingly large bed. It didn't feel right without Baekhyun there.

Still, there was something stopping him from calling the younger, as much as he wanted to pick up his phone and beg him to come to him so he would be able to get some sleep— or he could go to him, it didn't really matter, as long as they were together.

That night, he wasn't able to close his eyes, missing the familiar warmth and scent from the other; missing having him in his arms and those tiny yelps Baekhyun let out whenever he was falling asleep. It was stupid, really and he felt even more stupid for not being able to send a simple message.

So after a restless night, he forced himself to get up and get ready for work —also missing the smell of his boyfriend's coffee filling his apartment—. He had stared for a long while at his phone, the words he had typed a moment ago still there, unsent, mocking him for being such a coward.

_ [Chanyeol]: I'm sorry. I love you, please forgive me for being an idiot. _

He was about to finally press send, but as the images of Baekhyun standing so close to Sehun had came back, he shook his head, deleting letter after letter until the blank space of the message was everything he could see and sighing, he put his phone into his pocket and left his apartment with a burnt toast trapped in between his lips.

🔹

Baekhyun feels small, shoulders slumped as he boringly rubs his thumb over the lid of his glass of wine. What Chanyeol had promised to be a  _ small _ gathering with  _ only _ his closest friends, turned out to be a whole cocktail party at the restaurant of one of Chanyeol's friends Baekhyun didn't even know the existence of.

He hasn't even had the chance to spend a moment alone with his boyfriend to personally give him his gift. Chanyeol has been coming and going, greeting people here and there and not even bothering to take Baekhyun with him. But that's okay, Baekhyun thinks, is not like he wants to meet all those people that would probably never pay attention to him.

Then again... why does it feel so wrong to be left out like that? Maybe Chanyeol is embarrassed of him, maybe that's why he hasn't taken the time to be with him even if it's just for a minute. Yes, that probably is it. Baekhyun wouldn't blame him, he's nothing compared to one single person in that room right now. All of them in their expensive suits and dresses. He now wonders if it was a good idea to have come, he could have waited 'til tomorrow to give Chanyeol his gift in a more peaceful way.

Baekhyun fidgets with the edges of the small box inside the pocket and sighs. Will Chanyeol even like it?

"You should have warned me." The voice pulls him out of his thoughts. Baekhyun blinks and looks up to find Luhan sitting on the empty chair next to him, Sehun right behind him. "This is like a funeral." Luhan grits his teeth while he looks around. "Well, I shouldn't have expected any less from Mr. Grey, right?"

Baekhyun chuckles. "Thank you for coming, guys." 

_ At least I won't be alone anymore. _

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Luhan says distractedly. "What do I need to do for a drink here?" Luhan stands up and heads to the bar in search of something stronger than red wine and champagne.

Sehun moves, taking Luhan's seat next to Baekhyun. "You look good, hyung. Thank you for inviting us." He smiles.

"Thanks, Sehun." Baekhyun gives him a small smile. 

"Did you give it to him already? Did he like it?" Sehun asks, sounding excited. Baekhyun looks confused for a moment. "The gift?" 

"Oh! Uh... no, not yet." Baekhyun says, biting his lip as he looks down at the table.

"Don't tell me you're feeling insecure again? I've told you, he's going to love itㅡ"

"It's not that." Baekhyun shakes his head. "I haven't had the time, he's..." He glances to his right side where Chanyeol is chatting with a group of people "kind of busy right now." Baekhyun ends up mumbling.

"Hyung, everything alright?" Sehun asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah. Yeah, why?" He twists a smile.

"You seem kind of down." The younger worries.

"I'm alright." Baekhyun nods, smiling.

🔸️

Chanyeol wipes a tear from his eye after he was finally able to stop laughing. He pats his friend's shoulder and looks around in search of a waiter to ask for another drink. It's only then when he sees them; it's the same kid, Sehun; he's leaning in closer to Baekhyun while his boyfriend nods and smiles at him.

Chanyeol excuses himself from his friends and makes his way there. What is he even doing there?

He clears his throat once he's close enough to be heard. Baekhyun looks up at him and the small smile he was sporting widens.

"Chanㅡ"

"What is he doing here?" Chanyeol cuts him off, quickly glancing at Sehun and then back at Baekhyun. 

"Iㅡ I invited him and Luhan, I thoughtㅡ"

"Can we talk? In private." Chanyeol's frown deepens.

Baekhyun opens his mouth, but closes it again at the lack of words for his boyfriend's weird behavior.

"Sure." He mumbles, mouthing an apology to Sehun as Chanyeol grabs him by the hand and drags him away from all the noise, through a short hall that leads both, to the kitchen and a small office that seems to be a resting room for employees. 

"What is going on?" Baekhyun asks, watching Chanyeol as he closes the door behind him.

"What is he doing here?" Chanyeol answers with another question.

Baekhyun scowls. "I invited him  _ and _ Luhan. I didn't think you would mind. I thought you liked Luhan?" 

"I like Luhan, but I don't like him." Chanyeol says, pointing a finger to the door.

"Sehun?" 

"Yes, Sehun. So if you could, please, tell him to leave." 

"What? I can't do that, he's my friend and that would be rude; at least he's making me some company. Since you've barely  _ looked _ at me the whole night!" Baekhyun doesn't really want to complain, but he can't help it. Not when the look on Chanyeol's face is unreadable at the moment. 

"Well, it's my party, I have to be with people."

"I know that, but at least you couldㅡ" Baekhyun lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes. "Never mind. I'm leaving, if you want to call me when the party ends, I'll be at home." Baekhyun mumbles and he tries to take a step towards the door, but once again, Chanyeol grabs him by the hand, stopping him.

"You're not leaving."

"What?" Baekhyun blinks, confused. He looks at their linked hands and pulls a little. Chanyeol only tightens his hold.

"Do you really think I'm letting you leave with  _ him _ ?" Chanyeol grits his teeth.

"Chanyeol, what are you talking about? Leave with who?" Baekhyun tries pulling away again.

"Could you please stop lying to me?" Chanyeol lowers his voice a little. 

"I don't understandㅡ"

"Dammit Baekhyun!" Chanyeol exclaims, freeing his hand harshly. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs in frustration, trying to calm himself down. The last thing he wants is to yell at Baekhyun. "You think I haven't noticed... how you keep lying to my face. Kyungsoo saw you... the day you told me you had to go to school for a project... you were with him, there was no project, was it?" Chanyeol sniffles. He clenches his jaw and swallows, trying really hard not to cry. Baekhyun stays silent. "The day at the coffee shop, you were standing  _ so _ close to him... were you really teaching him or is that just another one of your excuses?"

"Chanyeol, Iㅡ" 

"Now you bring him here, to my party, to rub it in my faceㅡ"

Then it all clicks in Baekhyun's head. "You think I'm cheating on you." It's not even a question. Baekhyun gapes when Chanyeol doesn't say anything else. Realization hits him hard, is that why… "Oh my god." He mumbles. "Oh my god!" Baekhyun repeats, feeling the air abandon his lungs. "Chanyeol, youㅡ" 

He reaches for him, but Chanyeol takes a step back. Baekhyun feels his heart sinking deep in his stomach. 

"How long?" 

"You don't know what you're saying." Baekhyun shakes his head, his attempt at holding back his tears failing him. "How dare you think I would do that to you?! Oh my god! You know Iㅡ"

"Don't say you love me." Chanyeol interrupts him and that only feels like another slap in the face.

Baekhyun snorts. "No, I won't say it." He mumbles. The frown on Chanyeol's face deepens and he looks at his boyfriend, at the darkened expression in his face. "I won't say it because I can't believe you would actually think that low of me. I can't believe you really think I could do that to you. Where's the trust you preached to have on me?" Baekhyun is looking at him now. There are tears in his eyes, but the anger in them overshadows any hint of sadness. "Where are all those times, whenever I felt insecure, you asked  _ me _ to trust  _ you _ and I did, without questioning you... because I knew you would neverㅡ" Baekhyun makes a pause, he lets out a bitter laugh at the irony of the situation. "I guess you're not that different from your friends after all."

"What?" Chanyeol jerks his head up at him.

"I'm Baekhyun, the slut who's only with you for your money and would betray you at any chance, am I not?"

"Baekhyunㅡ"

He can't hold it anymore and allows the tears to fall freely. Chanyeol sees him pulling out his phone and tap the security pin Chanyeol also knows by heart. 

"Here." Baekhyun hands him his phone, while with his other hand he wipes his running nose. Chanyeol looks at the device, confused. "Everything is there, all the conversations I've had in the past two months. I haven'tㅡ" 

"I'm not looking into your phone." Chanyeol stares at the device as if it had personally offended him. He grits his teeth, feeling a whole mix of disgust and terror swirling in his stomach. "Baekhyunㅡ"

"Will you believe me then?" Baekhyun asks, retrieving his phone back. Chanyeol presses his lips on a thin line. Baekhyun lets out a long breath and moves his hand up to pull out of his pocket the small black box. He wraps his fingers around Chanyeol's wrist, keeping his palm opened up and drops the box there. "I wanted to give you this tonight, not like this though." Baekhyun mumbles. Chanyeol looks at the box with wide eyes. "I won't be with someone who doesn't trust me. I won't be with someone that even after almost three years of relationship, still doesn't know me enough to know I would  _ never _ do anything to hurt him. I might have made a mistake for not telling you, but I just wanted to surprise you and do something nice for you for once. Guess I failed. Happy birthday, Chanyeol." He says giving Chanyeol one last look before rushing out of the room.

His calm demeanor crumbles down as soon as he's greeted by the noise of people chatting and laughing. Baekhyun breaks there, not caring about the few people already looking at him with worry. 

Baekhyun has to support himself on the wall to prevent his trembling knees from failing him completely as he sucks a shaky breath in and blinks the tears away. He can't stay here any longer, it feels as if the place is closing down on him, squeezing his chest and throat. So gathering all the strength he has left on his legs, he takes himself out of the restaurant. Finally breathing when the cool air hits his face. 

Baekhyun pats his pockets in search of his wallet and groans when he remembers he left it in Chanyeol's car. He's on the other side of town, there's no buses at this hour and he has no money for a cab. Calling Luhan is not an option, the last thing he wants right now is to answer the questions he will surely ask.

Baekhyun is left with no other option but to walk home. His own home.

🔸️

It takes Chanyeol a moment to process what just happened. He stares at the black box resting on his palm for several seconds before he opens it, breath hitching at the sight of the two silver rings, and with a shaky hand takes one of the bands. The design it's simple, but beautiful.

He rolls the band in between his fingers, his heart sinking in his stomach when he sees the description on the inside of the band, accompanied by the date they met  _ 12/20/13 _ and the small drawings of flames and shooting stars. 

_ "You're always saying I'm your lucky star." Baekhyun chuckles as he looks up at the dark sky. They're leaning against the railing, up on the roof of Chanyeol's apartment building, it's their first year anniversary and Chanyeol keeps him warm with his arms and his large jacket around him. "And you know how I think that's really cheesy... especially for an old man like you." Baekhyun says, nudging the older on the ribs with his elbow. Chanyeol laughs and he rests his head against Baekhyun's. "But I get it… you're like my own fire, keeping me alive and warm." _

_ Chanyeol smiles to himself. He turns his head around to press his lips on the younger's temple. _

_ "You're right, it is cheesy, but I love you and I don't care." Chanyeol shrugs. _

_ Baekhyun pulls him closer, taking his hands on his own and linking their fingers together. There's no other place where he would rather be. _

Just then Chanyeol feels the hot tears staining his face. He wipes them off with the back of his hand and blinks the rest away.

He looks up at the closed door and how Baekhyun's words linger in his brain. "Fuck." He curses, putting the ring back in the box and shoving it inside his pocket, pulling out his phone instead and dialing Baekhyun's number while he rushes out of the room. Chanyeol calls him once, twice and five times with no results. 

Back outside the restaurant he makes his way through his guests, smiling and greeting when necessary but never stopping. Baekhyun's phone remains silent.

"Luhan!" Chanyeol exclaims when he sees the guy sitting by the bar about to take a sip of his drink.

"Ah, Mr. Grey, happy birth─"

"Have you seen Baekhyun?" He asks, glancing at the seat next to Luhan, where Sehun is sitting.

"Wasn't he with you?" Sehun says.

"Have you seen him or not?" Chanyeol asks Luhan again, ignoring Sehun's words.

"No, I've been here all the time, I─"

"Damn it." Chanyeol mumbles and doesn't wait for Luhan to say anything else. 

He continues his way out of the restaurant, the cold night makes him shiver and he groans, taking his phone to try calling him again. 

This time, Baekhyun's phone sends him straight to mailbox.

"Come on, Baek." Chanyeol says to himself. He knows it's useless, Baekhyun probably turned his phone off, but that doesn't stop him from trying. "Ah!" Chanyeol screams when after the eleventh attempt, there's still no answer. "What did I do, what did I do." He repeats, rubbing his face with his hands, frustrated and angry with himself. 

Chanyeol calls the valet parking and asks for his car. He knows Baekhyun won't be at his apartment, knowing that will be the first place Chanyeol will look for him and that only makes things worse. It's late and the streets aren't particularly safe at this hour of the night. 

He doesn't care if he has to drive through the whole city, he needs to find Baekhyun and fix his mistake. If it still can be fixed.


End file.
